A Potion A Day Keeps Who Away ?
by marguerite26
Summary: TRAD. Draco et Hermione sont partenaires de potions pour une semaine. Ils sont les élèves les plus intelligents des 7èmes années, alors tout devrait bien se passer non ? Observez comment quelques potions ont changé leur relation en seulement une semaine.
1. La Potion Cadenas

_Me revoici pour une toute nouvelle traduction d'une fic, qui cette fois ne sera pas un One-Shot. Cette fic que j'ai trouvé très drôle en anglais s'intitule __**A Potion A Day Keeps Who Away ? **__écrit par __**LolaCherryColaGirl**__. __Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chapitres mais ils sont chacun assez long. _

_Disclaimer__ : Je ne possède rien, tout est à J.K.Rowling et LolaCherryColaGirl._

_Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes._

**

* * *

**

La Potion Cadenas

Notre histoire commence un lundi matin ensoleillé, pourtant très rare, sur le sol de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Des oiseaux, d'aucune sorte que nous, Moldus, ne connaissons bien entendu, chantent joyeusement et le soleil se reflète sur le grand lac où le Calmar Géant sort occasionnellement ses tentacules pour attraper malicieusement des insectes. De la fumée s'élève de la cheminée de la hutte d'Hagrid et Crockdur grogne paresseusement après un écureuil, qui se tenait à une distance raisonnable de l'animal.

Mais, en dépit de ce décevant paysage si paisible, une sorte de « guerre » se déroulait à l'intérieur de ces murs de pierre. Mais oui, il s'agit bien sûr de l'éternelle conflit entre deux des quatre maisons de Poudlard : Gryffondor et Serpentard. Combattant pour le côté vert et argent des Serpentards nous avons le badboy Draco Malfoy et de l'autre côté, pour les rouge et or de Gryffondors nous avons la Miss-je-sais-tout Hermione Granger.

Ces deux là essayaient de rester éloignés l'un de l'autre durant leurs années d'études, mais bien sûr, ils se rencontraient occasionnellement et des insultes et sorts étaient généreusement lancés à la figure de l'autre. Draco détestait Hermione car elle était, selon ses propres termes : une « sang-de-bourbe-qui-sait-tout » et Hermione détestait Draco pour être un con arrogant.

A ce moment précis, Draco était occupé à essayer d'échapper aux bras emprisonnant de Pansy pendant qu'Hermione réconfortait le pauvre Neville qui s'était évanoui en apprenant qu'il avait, en effet, cours de potion tous les jours de la semaine cette année.

Les deux rivaux n'avaient aucune idée des répercussions que cela aurait sur eux, mais cela allait définitivement les affecter. Dans le Grand Hall, pendant le petit déjeuner, ils n'échangeaient pas un seul mot et se contentaient de se lancer des regards furieux quand leurs yeux se rencontraient.

- Tout che que je dish…

La voix de Ron Weasley s'éleva à côté d'Hermione, ses mots n'étant pas prononcés correctement à cause de l'énorme quantité de nourriture qu'il essayait de mâcher en même temps.

- Potion toush les jours, c'est vraibent horrible.

De petits morceaux de nourriture s'échappèrent de sa bouche et Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de froncer son nez de dégoût.

- Non Ronald, c'est « vraiment horrible », et honnêtement est-ce que tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour parler la bouche pleine ?

La seule réponse qu'elle obtenu fut un très large sourire, avant que Ron, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, enfourne une autre saucisse dans sa bouche.

* * *

- Descend de là Pansy ! Dégage ! Méchante Pansy ! dit Draco d'un air désespéré alors qu'il essayait de faire descendre Pansy de ses genoux.

Elle lui coupait l'appétit.

- Mais Dracie-Pooh ! gloussa Pansy, en n'ajoutant rien à sa phrase.

Sur la droite de Draco se trouvait son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas rire devant le visage dégoûté de Draco et les yeux consciemment avides de Pansy.

- Ne dis rien, marmonna Draco dans un souffle, tandis qu'il réussissait à empêcher Pansy de se coller à son bras tout en finissant son petit-déjeuner.

- C'est quoi notre première heure de cours ? demanda Blaise tandis que lui, Draco et Pansy sortait du Grand Hall.

- Potion avec les Gryffondorks, répondit Draco après avoir examiner l'emploi du temps qui se trouvait dans sa main.

Il gémit à cette pensée : des tas de sang-mêlé et de saintes nitouches réunis dans un même endroit.

* * *

- Asseyez-vous, rugit Rogue à travers les cachots et les étudiants firent immédiatement ce qu'il avait ordonné.

Après tout, aucun d'entre eux ne doutaient qu'il ne réfléchirait pas à deux fois avant d'empoisonner l'un d'entre eux durant leur sommeil.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a toujours Potion avec tous les futurs mangemorts ? se plaignit Harry Potter à Ron et Hermione, en les désignant par-dessus son épaule.

Hermione haussa les épaules, posa son sac de cours très lourd à côté de son siège et s'assit. Le premier cours de l'année était un de ses favoris, même si elle le passait dans un cachot, entourée de Serpentards.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion connue sous le nom de « Potion Cadenas ». Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quel est l'effet de cette potion ?

Rogue écrivit le nom de la potion au tableau, tout en parlant.

- Oui Mademoiselle Granger, dit-il sans même se retourner pour regarder la classe.

- La Potion Cadenas va créer une chaîne magique entre les deux personnes qui la boivent, monsieur. La chaîne sera longue d'un mètre. Si l'une des personnes essaye de s'éloigner de plus d'un mètre de l'autre personne, ils subiront tous les deux une douleur presque aussi forte que celle du sortilège _Endoloris_, répondit rapidement Hermione sans même prendre le temps de respirer.

- Correct, dit Rogue sans accorder un seul point au Gryffondors –il ne le faisait jamais- Vous travaillerez en groupe de deux et la personne avec laquelle je vous placerai aujourd'hui sera votre partenaire dans cette classe pour le reste de la semaine, compris ?

La classe acquiesça et personne ne se plaignit. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si Rogue allait mélanger ensemble les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, donc où était le mal ?

- Première paire : Parkinson et Weasley

Le choc fit tombé Ron de sa chaise, et Draco sourit narquoisement à la pensée qu'il allait être débarrassé de Pansy, au moins pour une heure. Hermione regarda Ron se traîner vers la table de Pansy comme s'il était maudit.

Alors que Rogue lisait la dernière paire : « Malfoy et Granger », Draco se surprit à regretter Pansy tout d'un coup. Hermione haleta.

- Mais monsieur…commença-t-elle à se plaindre.

Mais elle fut interrompue :

- Pas de plaintes Mademoiselle Granger. Maintenant, allez commencer votre potion.

Rogue trouvait difficile de garder son calme, et sa voix cruelle quand dans son esprit il dansait littéralement de joie. Sa passion secrète était d'essayer de réunir les gens et de les faire tomber amoureux, et là il avait la parfaite opportunité.

* * *

- Tu la remues du mauvais côté, cria presque Hermione après Draco.

Cela faisait deux longues heures que nos deux personnages principaux préparaient leur potion.

- Il faut tourner la potion en rond, comment est-ce que je peux faire ça mal…Gryffondork ? répliqua vertement Draco en retour.

Hermione donna une claque sur la main de Draco pour l'éloigner de la cuillère et la prit elle-même dans ses mains.

- Tu l'as tourné vers la droite. C'est écrit ici que l'on est supposé tourner la potion vers la gauche. J'aurais dû savoir que les fouines ne savaient pas lire.

- Oh la ferme !

Draco n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose de mieux à répondre alors il se contenta de cette réponse.

Rogue cacha un sourire malicieux alors qu'il s'approchait de leur table pour entamer la prochaine étape de son plan.

- Monsieur Malefoy, Mademoiselle Granger. Est-ce que je ne viens pas juste d'entendre que vous aviez tourné la potion dans le mauvais sens ? leur demanda-t-il.

Draco hocha la tête à contrecoeur tandis qu'Hermione lui lança un regard furieux et agacé. Rogue combattit alors l'envie croissante qu'il avait d'effectuer une petite danse de joie.

- Eh bien maintenant vous allez devoir la boire pour que nous puissions voir si elle fonctionne correctement.

- Mais…et si ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Hermione effrayée à la pensée de ce que pourrait faire une potion qui n'avait pas été correctement mélangée.

- On s'en fiche de ça Granger. Et si ça marche et que l'on se retrouve coincé tous les deux ? voulu savoir Draco

Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent un peu plus.

- Dans ce cas, il faudra que vous attendiez que la potion cesse de faire effet, dit Rogue en tendant à chacun des deux élèves une petite fiole en verre qu'ils remplirent du liquide orange, et qu'après une profonde, très profonde inspiration, ils burent.

Un silence s'en suivit. Tous les yeux étaient posés sur le pâle garçon blond et sur la jeune fille aux cheveux touffus qui se fixaient essayant de noter si quelque chose était différent.

- Mademoiselle Granger, levez-vous, ordonna Rogue. Et marchez jusqu'au fond de la classe.

Hermione avait presque des larmes dans ses yeux noisettes quand elle se leva et qu'elle commença à marcher d'un pas chancelant. Quand elle fut à plus d'un mètre de Draco, une horrible douleur les tourmenta tous les deux, elle courut instantanément en arrière et se pressa contre Draco, espérant que plus elle serait proche de lui, plus vite la douleur partirait.

- Ecarte-toi de moi Sang de Bourbe ! hurla Draco en la poussant au loin.

Hermione atterrit au sol, les larmes ayant désormais envahies ses yeux.

- Monsieur Malefoy, surveillez votre langage ! prévint Rogue tandis qu'Hermione se relevait, ses jambes encore moins stables qu'auparavant.

Ne se souciant pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ni de ce qui pourrait se passer, elle pointa Draco d'un doigt tremblant.

- TOI ! Tu vas venir avec moi tout de suite. On va aller parler à Dumbledore de ça !

Elle serra très fort ses doigts autour du poignet de Draco et le força à quitter la classe de Potion avec elle.

Rogue rit silencieusement pour lui-même et pensa : « _Si quelqu'un apprécie plus former des couples que moi, c'est Albus Dumbledore _». Il n'était pas du tout inquiet pour son plan.

* * *

- Je comprends que vous soyez inquiète Mademoiselle Granger, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Le temps que Severus concocte un antidote, la potion aura déjà cessé de fonctionner de toute façon. Un bonbon au citron? proposa Dumbledore aux deux élèves assis devant son bureau.

Hermione cacha sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant tandis que Draco acceptait la friandise, mais il fronça néanmoins les sourcils et se renfrogna, visiblement en colère.

- C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller, chuchota Hermione pour elle-même, en essayant désespérément d'y croire.

- Oh la ferme Granger ! Tu dois passer la journée avec le garçon le plus sexy de l'école ! Qu'est-ce qui est si horrible !? Pense un peu à moi, je dois constamment faire attention de ne pas laisser ton sang impropre m'infecter.

Draco n'avait pas prévu que le pied d'Hermione irait frapper sa chaise, qui tomberait à terre, entraînant Draco dans sa chute.

- Professeur, elle m'a attaqué ! pleurnicha Draco à Dumbledore, qui regardait le garçon avec des yeux rieurs.

- Je pense que vous l'avez mérité monsieur Malfoy.

Le sourire narquois d'Hermione était malicieux et ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de Draco.

- Maintenant, tous les deux essayaient de vous entendre, au moins jusqu'à demain et jusqu'à ce que la potion cesse de faire effet. Nous allons jeter un coup d'œil à vos cours et vous préparerons une chambre.

- JE DOIS DORMIR AVEC _TOI_ ! crièrent-ils l'un à l'autre. Oh non ! dirent-ils simultanément alors que Dumbledore hochait la tête pour répondre à leur question.

- Bon, heureusement, toutes vos heures de cours concordent, excepté pour une seule. Mademoiselle Granger, votre dernière heure de cours est Etude des Moldus et vous Monsieur Malfoy, vous avez une heure de libre, alors il n'y aura pas de problème, et cela se relèvera plutôt éducatif pour vous d'assister à ce cours avec mademoiselle Granger, expliqua Dumbledore dont les yeux bleus scintillaient désormais.

Draco se sentit prêt à fondre en larmes et il l'aurait probablement fait si Hermione n'avait pas été là à lui sourire d'un air narquois, de ce même sourire narquois qu'il aurait dû arborer. Pourtant, il devait avouer qu'il préférait ce sourire à son habituel visage avide de tout savoir.

- Et maintenant, puisqu'il ne reste plus que dix minutes de cours, vous serez excusé pour le cours d'Herbologie et cela vous donne beaucoup de temps pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Marchez jusqu'au portrait d'Emma Felton et dites le mot de passe : « amor prohibido » quand vous souhaiterez entrer dans votre chambre. Je vous dis au revoir pour le moment.

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillaient bien sûr alors qu'il informait Draco et Hermione de tout cela et qu'ils quittaient son bureau.

Un homme habillé de noir entra peu de temps après et il fut accueillit par les mots admiratifs de Dumbledore.

- Je dois dire Severus, que vous avez fait un travail absolument merveilleux !

* * *

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je doive partager un lit avec toi !

- Oui, eh bien, moi je n'arrive pas à croire que je doive partager un lit avec _toi_ !

- Oh arrête avec ça Granger, tu sais que tu aimes ça ! dit Draco à Hermione en souriant narquoisement alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes imposantes qui menaient au Grand Hall.

Ils étaient tous les deux tourmentés par la même question : _« Où allons nous nous s'asseoir ? »._

Lentement, Hermione se mit à fixer Draco, qui, fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude, lui rendit son regard, mais ils restèrent néanmoins tous les deux silencieux. Draco était en train de se disputer avec lui-même.

Une partie de lui-même voulait bien sûr s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards, mais l'autre partie réalisa aussi que cela voudrait dire qu'Hermione verrait à quel point Pansy Parkinson pouvait être collante, et aussi le fait que peu importe avec quelle énergie il essayait de se débarrasser d'elle, il n'arrivait jamais à la faire se décoller de lui. Donc l'autre partie de lui-même ne voulait pas cela et réalisa que la logique voudrait qu'il s'asseye à la table des Gryffondors. Cela le ferait passer pour quelqu'un de gentil, et cela signifierait qu'il céderait à Hermione.

Il continua à débattre mentalement, essayant de déterminer quoi faire : _« Embarrassé par Pansy ou paraître gentil. Embarrassé par Pansy ou paraître gentil. Embarrassé par Pansy ou paraître gentil. » _Il gémit, frustré, et secoua la tête.

- Non mais vraiment ! Nous allons nous asseoir à la table des Serpentards et à celle des Gryffondors ce soir, décida Hermione avec agacement, avant d'ouvrir les portes de la Grandes Salle et Draco se précipita derrière elle, ne voulant pas subir une nouvelle fois la douleur que leur éloignement engendrerai.

Hermione pût sentir le regard de tous les élèves et professeurs posés sur elle alors qu'elle marchait vers la table des Serpentards, sa tête bravement relevée. Draco la suivit, le visage baissé de honte. Hermione et lui s'assirent entre Pansy et Blaise. Pansy attrapa aussitôt le bras de Draco tandis qu'Hermione et Blaise se saluaient d'une façon étonnamment civile.

La nourriture apparut et la faim d'Hermione l'aida à lui faire complètement oublier, pour un moment seulement, où elle était assise. Elle se tortilla un petit peu sur son siège, bien qu'elle fût pourtant parfaitement bien installée.

- Eh ! Vous avez des coussins sur vos bancs ! fit remarquer Hermione à Draco, en remarquant les coussins couleurs vert et argent. Nous n'avons pas ça nous, à la table des Gryffondors !

Le visage de Draco s'illumina avidement pendant qu'il parlait :

- Ouais mon père a payé pour les avoir. Tu comprends les Malfoys ont des os vraiment délicat, nous souffrons souvent de problèmes de dos et il est vraiment difficile de trouver le coussin parfait, parce qu'il ne faut pas qu'il soit trop doux, ni trop dur, ni…

Il se stoppa quand il vit Hermione lever ses sourcils d'un air amusé. Draco toussa légèrement.

- Vous n'avez pas de coussins ! Comme c'est étrange ! Eh bien nous on en a ! dit-il.

Bien qu'Hermione ne le veuille pas, elle ne pût s'empêcher de laisser sortir un éclat de rire de sa bouche, avant de continuer à manger.

Quand ils eurent presque fini de déjeuner, les élèves de la Grande Salle commencèrent à remuer bruyamment quand ils virent Ginny Weasley se lever et marcher vers la table des Serpentards.

- Bouge de là mon gars, dit-elle d'un ton intrépide, à Blaise, qui, surpris, fit ce qu'elle ordonna.

Ginny s'assit et mit un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

- On m'a mit au courant de ce qui s'est passé. C'est vraiment terrible. Comment ça va pour l'instant ? La Fouine ne se comporte pas trop en connard j'espère ?

- Eh ! protesta Draco avant qu'Hermione ait le temps de répondre qu'elle allait bien, mais qu'elle voulait que la journée se termine rapidement.

- Bien sûr que tu as envie que ça s'arrête. Moi aussi je ressentirais la même chose si j'étais forcée de rester proche de cet arrogant, sang-pur, égoïste, insupportable…

- Eh ! la coupa Draco, ennuyé.

- Idiot, finit Ginny en lançant à Draco un sourire doucereux, avant de dire au revoir à Hermione et de repartir en direction de la table des Gryffondors.

- Stupide fille Weasley !

Hermione entendit Draco marmonner dans sa barbe et elle ravala un sourire narquois. Elle dit :

- Allez viens. On doit aller en Etudes des Moldus.

- Yippie yay ! fût la réponse sarcastique de Draco.

* * *

- Granger, nous avons…un problème, dit Draco pendant le trajet qui allait les mener au cours d'Etudes des Moldus.

- Oui je sais Malfoy. Ça t'a pris autant de temps pour le comprendre ?

Elle était si fatiguée de le traîner derrière elle.

- Bien sûr que non, idiote ! Il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes.

Il ne rougit pas, mais ne trouva pas non plus la situation amusante.

- Tu dois…oh merde !

Hermione, si fatiguée qu'elle était de la situation, fût tentée d'éclater en long sanglots.

- Bien, je suppose que je vais devoir y aller avec toi, dit-elle en fixant la porte des toilettes des garçons.

- Est-ce que cette journée peut encore empirer ? se demanda Draco tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte des toilettes.

Heureusement pour eux, elles étaient vides. Pour être sûre qu'ils ne s'éloigneraient pas trop l'un de l'autre, Hermione entra dans la pièce avec Draco et il lui demanda d'une manière qui n'avait rien d'amicale de se retourner jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé.

Une fois à l'extérieur des toilettes, ils restèrent debout à se fixer en silence jusqu'à ce que Draco dise :

- Mettons nous bien d'accord, on ne parlera plus jamais de ça !

* * *

Draco ne pût se souvenir d'avoir jamais été aussi effrayé qu'à ce moment précis de sa vie : assis dans une pièce remplie de sorciers d'origine Moldue, de sang-mêlé et de fanatiques de Moldu, et forcé en même temps d'apprendre des choses à leur propos. Il haussa les épaules, et se rapprocha d'Hermione, en pensant qu'elle au moins, était intelligente alors que le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce semblaient, d'après lui…stupides.

- Reste tranquille, j'essaye de prendre des notes, marmonna Hermione à Draco, car ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de bouger d'avant en arrière sur son siège.

- Oh arrête s'il te plait ! Tu connais déjà tout ça ! Et cette fille là-bas sent vraiment bizarre…chuchota Draco, légèrement paniqué.

Alors que la fille qu'il avait surnommé « _Tu-pues-la-fille_ » lui faisait un clin d'œil, il se rapprocha encore plus d'Hermione mais leurs épaules se touchèrent et Draco, paniqué à l'idée de toucher une fille d'ascendance Moldue, s'écarta brusquement d'elle et finit par tomber de sa chaise, et s'étaler douloureusement sur le sol.

- EST-CE QUE TU VAS RESTER TRANQUILLE À LA FIN! lui cria Hermione, incapable de le supporter plus longtemps, et en même temps, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de lui.

- JE POURRAIS RESTER TRANQUILLE SI JE N'ETAIS PAS ENTOURE DE SORCIERS D'ORIGNE MOLDU ET DE GENS QUI…QUI…PUENT ! lui cria-t-il en retour du sol.

- CE NE SONT PAS DES PERSONNES MOINS INTELLIGENTES QUE TOI PARCE QU'ELLES NE SONT PAS DES SANG-PURS !

- BIEN SUR QUE SI ELLES LE SONT !

- NON ELLES NE LE SONT PAS, ET TU ES UN IDIOT POUR PENSER CELA MALFOY !

- EH BIEN C'EST TOI L'IDIOTE POUR NE PAS LE PENSER !

- JE TE DETESTE !

- OH JE T'EN PRIE ! DIS-MOI QUELQUE CHOSE QUE JE NE SAIS PAS !

- BIEN ! JE DONNE DES COUPS DE PIEDS QUAND JE DORS !

Hermione jeta avec force ses notes dans son sac à dos et les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent à la pensée qu'il allait devoir passer la nuit avec une Hermione qui donnait des coups de pieds.

- Bien, marmonna-t-il

- Le cours est terminé, dit le professeur d'une petite voix.

* * *

Draco et Hermione n'échangèrent pas d'autre mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'asseyent au bout de la table des Gryffondors, aussi loin que possible des autres élèves. Ginny, Harry et Ron proposèrent à Hermione de s'asseoir avec elle, mais Hermione leur dit qu'elle voulait rester seule. Excepté qu'elle n'était pas seule, Draco était assis en face d'elle, et la regardait pousser ses petits pois sur les bords de son assiette, avec un air renfrogné peint sur son visage. L'horrible son que faisait la fourchette en grattant l'assiette l'agaçait et il brisa le silence en grognant :

- Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas juste les manger ?

- Je ne mange pas de petit pois.

- Oh mais je t'en prie, dis-moi pourquoi !

La remarque de Draco était sarcastique mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas et elle commença, comme elle le faisait souvent, par :

- J'ai lu une fois dans un livre que les petits pois…

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler en voyant le visage incrédule de Draco.

- Tu as vraiment cru que je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne manges pas de petit pois ?

- Eh, bien excuse-moi pour essayer de rendre tout ça plus supportable, répondit rapidement Hermione.

Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il avait voulu savoir pourquoi elle ne mangeait pas de petits pois.

- La terre appelle Granger ! Il n'existe aucun moyen de rendre ça supportable…et puis si au moins ça avait été une bonne histoire, mais bien sûr quand il s'agit de toi, ça inclut forcement un livre, répondit Draco d'une voix traînante.

- C'est quoi alors une bonne histoire ? J'ai embrassé une fois un garçon qui venait juste de manger des petits pois et parce qu'il avait été si horrible à embrasser, je n'aie pas été capable de manger des petits pois depuis ça ?

Hermione roula des yeux mais Draco releva le visage.

- Vraiment ?

Comme simple réponse à sa question, elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

Après avoir étudier à la bibliothèque parce qu'Hermione le voulait et que Draco n'avait pas de meilleure idée, ils se mirent à marcher lentement vers le portrait d'Emma Felton, et vers, ils frissonnèrent tous les deux à cette pensée, leur chambre pour la nuit.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ce stupide portrait ?

Draco utilisa sa baguette pour jeter le sort « Lumos » et éclairer le couloir qui était désormais plongé dans le noir. Mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

- C'est par là, à côté du portrait d'Anna Radcliffe, répondit Hermione, elle aussi en train d'éclairer le couloir à l'aide de sa baguette.

Elle trouvait facilement l'emplacement.

- Amor prohibido, dirent-ils à l'unisson et la jeune fille se tourna pour les laisser entrer.

La pièce possédait de grands panneaux de bois fixés aux murs, ainsi qu'une quantité raisonnable de meubles et de décorations rouges et verts. Un lit aux dimensions formidables attira immédiatement leur attention. Bientôt ils devront dormir dedans…tous les deux ensembles…Oh par Merlin !

Une porte menait à la salle de bain, et Draco dit à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

- Bien que j'adorerais prendre un bain maintenant, je préfère attendre jusqu'à demain.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'accord et commença à s'inquiéter de leur prochaine « aventure »…Comment se changer ?

Elle ouvrit la penderie de la chambre et trouva une paire de boxers verts et un tee-shirt noir qu'elle tendit à Draco en rougissant, avant d'attraper son propre pantalon de pyjama rouge avec des rayures dorés et un tee-shirt rouge avec « Gryffondor » imprimé dessus en lettre d'or. Draco eut l'air d'être sur le point de vomir à la simple vue des vêtements.

- Peut-être qu'on pourrait juste…se tourner le dos l'un l'autre ? suggéra-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, avec un sourire narquois déjà fixé sur son visage. Bien qu'il fût déjà retourné, Draco ne pût résister à l'envie de lancer un coup d'œil à la dérobée aux longues jambes d'Hermione tandis qu'elle enlevait son uniforme et enfilait rapidement son pantalon de pyjama. Sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, et sans rougir, il se changea à son tour.

- Je dois dormir sur le côté gauche, sinon je ne vais pas réussir du tout à dormir, lui dit Hermione d'un ton détaché.

Elle était sûre qu'il l'avait regardé en train de se changer.

- Pas de problème pour moi. T'es vraiment une fille bizarre, grogna Draco.

_Honnêtement qui a besoin de dormir sur un côté particulier du lit ?_

Ils étaient désormais tous les deux allongés sur le lit, essayant mais échouant à trouver une position plus confortable. Hermione essaya de s'allonger sur son ventre, son dos et ses côtes mais n'arrivait pas à trouver la position la plus adéquate pour dormir.

- Je te jure Granger que si tu n'arrêtes pas de bouger, je vais t'assommer.

Draco attendait depuis un bon moment maintenant pour dire cela.

- Je te jure Malfoy que je ne te pardonnerai jamais de nous avoir entraînés dans cette galère, répliqua Hermione.

Une longue dispute pour savoir de qui tout cela était la faute suivit bien sûr cette déclaration, mais c'est la fin de cette dispute qui est intéressante car ils finirent tous les deux par crier : « BONNE NUIT » avant de se tourner le dos et de s'endormir miraculeusement.

_

* * *

_

Voilà pour le chapitre 1 !

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! _

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions !_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	2. Amortentia, le filtre d'amour

_Coucou tout le monde ! Aux vues de l'engouement que le premier chapitre de cette traduction a engendré j'ai décidé de traduire le second chapitre avant de commencer mes partiels donc le voici ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que le premier ! _

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer s'il vous plait, ça fait plaisir à l'auteur et à la traductrice (moi )_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Réponse aux reviews (anonymes)_

_**Camill0u**__ : Merci, Bon courage avec les révisions._

_**ewifoy-mallan**__ : j'ai beaucoup aimé tes reviews ! J'espère que tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre._

_**Phoebé**__ : J'adore toujours autant tes reviews ! Tu as des contacts avec l'Angleterre ? quelle chance !_

_**Papillon bleue**__ : Merci pour tes compliments !_

_**Dame Angelique Malfoy**__ : très drole ta review ! Alors ces examens ?_

**

* * *

**

Amortentia, Le filtre d'amour

Hermione et Draco soupirèrent tous les deux de contentement quand ils se réveillèrent de la plus belle nuit de sommeil qu'ils n'aient jamais passé. Hermione garda les yeux fermés, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment de bonheur, tandis que Draco levait sa main droite pour se frotter les yeux. Chose étonnante, aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué la position dans laquelle ils étaient allongés.

La jambe gauche d'Hermione était drapée autour de la taille de Draco, sa tête reposant sur son torse musclé, tandis que le bras gauche du jeune homme l'enlaçait par la taille et que sa main était posée sur les bas de son dos.

Draco arrêta de se frotter les yeux au même moment où Hermione comprit qu'elle devait se réveiller et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Un regard argenté rencontra des yeux couleur noisette.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? hurla Draco après un moment de silence interrogateur, se frottant les yeux une nouvelle fois en pensant qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un cauchemar.

La réaction d'Hermione fut différente. Elle s'assit rapidement sur le lit, encore sous le choc, et se retrouva à califourchon sur Draco, leurs genoux dangereusement proche l'un de l'autre. Draco luttait pour ne pas montrer à quel point il…_appréciait_ leur position, jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse Hermione loin de lui pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

- Ça fait mal Malfoy, se plaignit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de son lit, lui jetant un regard furieux et essayant de comprendre ce qui venait juste de se passer entre eux.

Elle aurait parié son _Histoire de Poudlard à travers les âges_ qu'elle venait juste d'exciter Draco Malfoy. Cette pensée la fit sourire narquoisement, ce qui agaça Draco encore plus. Elle commençait à utiliser ce sourire un peu trop souvent, si vous lui demandez son avis.

- J'en aie rien à faire Granger. Essaye de ne pas me violer dans l'avenir.

Draco se massa les tempes, essayant de faire disparaître le terrible mal de tête qui était soudainement apparut.

- Comme si j'allais partager encore une fois un lit avec toi dans le futur ! Et je n'étais manifestement pas en train de te violer.

Hermione suivit son exemple et porta une main à son visage, elle aussi souffrant d'un mal de crâne.

- Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de partager un lit avec moi pour une seule nuit sans me toucher, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco réussit à lui adresser un sourire narquois malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait. Prise d'un excès de colère, Hermione se leva pour hurler après Draco – sinon pour quoi faire d'autre ? – mais aussitôt des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux, et elle se pencha instantanément en avant pour s'appuyer sur le lit. Draco attrapa son bras de façon à ce qu'il puisse l'aider à s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le lit. Dès que leur peau entrèrent en contact, ils sentirent la douleur disparaître, et Draco laissa une grande inspiration sortir de sa bouche. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Il garda ses mains sur Hermione, effrayé par ce qu'il pourrait arriver s'il brisait le contact.

- Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer ? demanda-t-elle, un peu nerveuse.

Quand elle vit le visage de Draco blêmir encore plus, elle ne fut pas soulagée du tout. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit :

- Eh bien, c'est la potion Cadenas. Je crois que j'ai lu quelque part que plus deux personnes sont influencées par elle, plus la chaîne rétrécit. Nous sommes sous son effet depuis hier alors maintenant on ressent de la douleur quand on ne se touche pas, dit-il d'un air sombre.

- Oui tu as raison, répondit Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était d'accord avec Draco Malfoy. J'ai lu ça aussi.

Un silence suivit cette constatation qui avait résolu le mystère. Un étrange silence.

- Je suppose qu'on va devoir passer la journée…main dans la main, dit Hermione pour ne pas rester silencieuse.

- En effet, répondit Draco pour suivre le mouvement.

- Génial.

Hermione était mal à l'aise.

- Alors on est d'accord.

Draco l'était aussi.

- Parfait

- Super super.

- Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire « _Super Trouper_ » ? demanda Draco à Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, j'ai dit « Super, super »…Tu es un fan d'ABBA ? questionna Hermione en souriant légèrement.

- Bien sûr que non. J'ai seulement mal comprit.

Draco n'arrivait pas vraiment à mentir et à cacher le fait qu'il rougissait. Hermione rit plus qu'elle ne l'aurait fait d'ordinaire, mais elle avait besoin de rire.

- Oh vraiment Malfoy, tout va bien. Je peux parfaitement t'imaginer en train de chanter : _«__Money, money, money life is funny in a rich mans world » _tu sais ?

Draco était mentalement en train de se frapper lui-même pour lui avoir demandé si elle avait dit « Super Trouper », surtout quand Hermione ajouta :

- Non, tu sais quoi ? Finalement je pense que _«__You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen »_ t'irait bien mieux.

Son rire la força à s'allonger sur le lit, oubliant pour un instant la douleur qui les envahit alors tous les deux. Draco prit sa main pour stopper la douleur, tout en lui souriant d'un air machiavélique :

- Eh bien Granger, pour toi, je pense que _«Plain and simple girl, not a special type in anyway »_ est ce qui te va le mieux. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

En réponse à sa blague, il reçut un regard furieux.

Hermione et Draco ne purent s'empêcher de reconnaître tous les deux à quel pont il était étrange de tenir la main de quelqu'un envers qui on éprouve de la haine.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va devoir se toucher toute la journée, soupira Hermione alors que cette constatation les frappait tous les deux

- Je sais. Et pense à tout le temps que ça va prendre pour laver ta saleté de mes mains, ricana Draco.

Elle pensait sûrement que parce qu'il l'avait accidentellement touché pendant la nuit, elle pouvait se comporter de cette manière avec lui, et l'insulter ? Il ressentait le besoin de lui rappeler avec qui elle était enchaînée. Sa réponse le surprit :

- Honnêtement Malfoy, quand tu t'es souvenu du truc à propos de la potion Cadenas, j'ai pensé que tu étais peut-être aussi intelligent que tes notes le suggéraient, et là tu arrives et dis quelque chose de tellement stupide que je suis même étonnée que tu aies réussi à obtenir une note supérieur à T.

Il émit un son qui ne voulait rien dire en particulier, et quand il n'ajouta rien, elle dit :

- Allez maintenant lève-toi. Il faut qu'on se change avant le petit déjeuner et les cours.

Alors qu'ils se levaient, ils s'arrêtèrent à mi-chemin, les paroles d'Hermione les heurtant de plein fouet. _«Il faut qu'on se change». _Ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux se posant clairement la même question : _« Comment par Merlin, est-ce qu'on va faire ça ? »_.

- Tout d'abord, laisse moi te dire qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que je prenne une douche avec toi, alors ça devra attendre jusqu'à ce soir, déclara Hermione en pointant son doigt sur Draco en signe d'avertissement, qui avait l'air dégoûté et sur le point de vomir.

- Bien Granger, est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te dire que je n'éprouve pas le moindre désir, d'aucune manière que ce soit, de prendre une douche avec toi ?

Elle roula des yeux, et main dans la main, ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur penderie pour trouver des robes de sorciers propres et fraîches. Chacun attrapa son propre uniforme, avant de traîner leur pieds par terre sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne dise quoi que se soit.

- Ferme tes yeux, demanda Draco et à sa surprise Hermione obéit.

Avec beaucoup de mal, Draco réussit à se changer tout en continuant à serrer la petite main d'Hermione dans la sienne. Son respect pour les personnes n'ayant qu'un seul bras grandit soudainement, et il n'arrivait pas à voir comment il allait pouvoir tenir une journée entière comme ça.

- Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux maintenant Granger.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle examina rapidement le corps du jeune homme et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle le préférait lorsqu'il ne portait seulement un boxer et un tee-shirt.

- Hum…oui…Maintenant, toi, ferme les yeux.

Elle secoua rapidement la tête pour chasser ses pensées immorales concernant un Draco Malfoy à peine vêtu.

Draco, qui avait décidé de la punir pour ses blagues sur ABBA, leva sa main et d'un air taquin la posa sur son avant-bras.

- Est-ce que je suis vraiment obligé de le faire ?

Il souffla dans son oreille tandis que son autre main retournait à sa place précédente : dans le bas du dos d'Hermione. Sa bouche se tut d'elle-même quand il commença à placer des baisers aussi légers que des plumes le long de la mâchoire d'Hermione. Il cacha son sourire narquois quand elle répondit à sa question précédente d'une voix enrouée :

- Oui.

Elle sentait son sourire taquin le long de son cou, et elle comprit soudain ce qui venait de se passer. _« Il fait seulement ça pour se moquer de moi…et j'ai apprécié ça !...Le connard ! »_

- C'est quoi ton problème Malfoy ? lui demanda Hermione pour essayer de sauver les apparences.

- En ce moment : être enchaîné à toi, d'ordinaire…c'est toi aussi, répondit cruellement Draco tandis qu'il fermait les yeux pour qu'Hermione puisse se changer.

Elle pensa un moment à lui jeter un sort, mais elle s'obligea intérieurement à lui envoyer uniquement un regard furieux, tandis qu'ils sortaient de la pièce par le trou du portrait, toujours main dans la main.

A leur grande surprise, ils tombèrent immédiatement sur Harry, qui était debout près du tableau d'Anna Radcliffe.

- Oh bonjour Hermione…Hum, je pense qu'elle flirte avec moi, dit-il d'une voix un peu effrayée et en désignant la très belle jeune fille aux cheveux bruns du tableau.

Alors que le regard d'Harry tomba sur les mains jointes de Draco et Hermione, ses yeux s'élargirent et sa main qui était pointée sur le portrait se retrouva pointée sur leurs mains.

- Quoi…est-ce que vous êtes… ? Mais c'est un Malfoy !

Harry paraissait être sur le point de pleurer alors qu'il jetait un regard implorant à Hermione.

- Harry ! Comment est-ce que tu peux ne serais-ce que penser ça ? C'est à cause de la potion !

Hermione frappa obstinément du pied par terre. En voyant la réaction d'Harry aux mots d'Hermione, Draco dit sèchement :

- Franchement Potter, si tu prends un air plus soulagé que ça, je pourrais m'offenser !

* * *

Rogue observa avec délectation la manière qu'avait eu Harry de se dépêcher d'aller s'asseoir à sa place entre Ron et Ginny à la table des Gryffondors pendant qu'Hermione et Draco restaient en arrière, visiblement en train de discuter de la table à laquelle ils devaient s'asseoir.

- Si on s'assoit à la table des Gryffondors, il va y avoir des problèmes, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Oh vraiment Granger ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Eh bien c'est la même chose pour la table des Serpentards. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On pourrait s'asseoir à la table des Serdaigles ? dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- Non, ils sont trop intelligents, ils vont le remarquer, raisonna Draco. La table des Pouffsoufles ? demanda-t-il en tendant son bras.

- Va pour Pouffsoufle, acquiesça Hermione, en prenant le bras offert.

* * *

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que tu viens de dire à cette pauvre petite fille de Pouffsoufle, cria Hermione après Draco alors qu'ils attendaient devant la salle de potion que Rogue arrive et déverrouille la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? Je ne parlais pas de toi ! répondit Draco en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent, ne se souciant même pas d'élever la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en aie à faire ? Tu lui as dit que Pouffsoufle est la maison que le choixpeau magique a choisi pour envoyer les élèves qui n'étaient pas assez bon pour entrer dans aucune des autres maisons.

Les boucles brunes en bataille d'Hermione étaient presque devenues électriques de colère.

- Et alors ? C'est vrai tu sais. Et en quoi c'est ton problème bordel ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais une raison d'avoir honte de moi, je ne suis pas ton petit ami, déclara Draco en levant ses deux mains.

Hermione était sur le point de lui envoyer une réplique très acerbe quand Rogue apparut devant le groupe d'élèves qui se tenait près d'eux, et qui était en train de regarder cette bataille hautement divertissante.

- Très bien Monsieur Malfoy et Mademoiselle Granger, arrêtez tout de suite ou vous aurez tous les deux une retenue, les prévint-il, et ils obéirent en râlant et en se lançant tous les deux des regards meurtriers.

* * *

- … et c'est ainsi que la potion Amortentia est correctement préparée, en termina Rogue avec ses instructions et il fit un geste aux élèves pour leur ordonner de commencer.

Hermione regarda Draco prendre tous les ingrédients, le chaudron, et les autres choses dont il aurait besoin pour faire la potion. Ils étaient toujours en colère après leur dispute dans le couloir et étaient en train de se demander combien de temps il restait avant que la potion ne cesse de faire effet. Leurs pieds se touchaient sous la table pour éviter que la douleur insupportable ne réapparaisse.

Rogue posait ses yeux noirs sur eux aussi souvent que possible, remarquant ainsi leur froide attitude l'un envers l'autre, mais il n'était toujours pas inquiet à propos de son plan.

Après près d'une heure de travail sur le filtre d'amour, Hermione soupira et essuya son front avec le dos de son bras. Elle était presque enivrée par les odeurs intoxicantes d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin neuf, et de quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir.

La vapeur, qui s'échappait de sa potion, s'élevait en spirales, caractéristique d'une potion presque réussie, mais elle n'avait pas encore prit la bonne couleur rose nacré qu'elle était supposée avoir.

Elle et Draco étaient restés silencieux tout le temps du cours mais ce silence fut interrompu par Hermione, qui avait remarqué quelque chose :

- Malfoy, ton gingembre est sur _mon_ côté de la table, fit-elle remarquer.

Le visage de Draco prit une expression faussement choquée.

- Tu _es_ vraiment la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre année.

Le sarcasme dans sa voix était évident.

- Bouge-le de là, répliqua-t-elle.

- Oh ! Ne fais pas l'enfant Granger ! Ce n'est pas comme si il envahissait tout ton espace.

- Non, mais je suis vraiment allergique au gingembre, alors enlève-le de là !

La stupidité du jeune homme lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

- On n'utilise même pas de gingembre pour cette potion.

- Je m'en fous.

Draco ne déplaça pas le gingembre de sa place mais retourna à la fabrication de sa propre potion.

- Tu es vraiment un con borné !

Ses actions faisaient perdre son sang froid à Hermione, ou bien le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait après près de 24 heures passées en compagnie de Draco Malfoy.

- Et toi tu es une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, alors maintenant ferme-là.

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder, et cela agaça Hermione qu'il puisse garder cet air calme et supérieur alors qu'elle-même tremblait de rage.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton incompétence m'ait entraîné là-dedans !

Hermione lança le dernier ingrédient dans sa potion et haussa la voix. Leurs deux potions avaient maintenant la couleur appropriée et personne dans la pièce ne remarqua le sourire satisfait qui apparut sur les lèvres de Rogue.

- Oui, eh bien si tu pouvais juste laisser couler les choses un peu, on ne serait pas dans ce pétrin, cria Draco en retour.

Hermione poussa son nécessaire de potion avec force.

- Je te méprise. Tu es abominable et je déteste le fait que tu aies posé tes mains sur moi.

- Tu as aimé ça ! répondit Draco en affichant une nouvelle fois son habituel sourire narquois.

_- Tu_ étais celui qui _m'embrassait_ !

Hermione avait maintenant perdu tout son sang-froid. Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent à la dernière phrase d'Hermione et Ron tomba de sa chaise, de la même manière que quand on lui avait annoncé que lui et Pansy Parkinson allaient être partenaire de potion. Les deux garçons avaient l'air d'être sur le point de tuer Malfoy sur place.

_- Tu_ n'as rien fait pour m'en empêcher !

Malgré son agacement, Draco réussit à conserver une voix calme et posée. Si c'était encore possible, les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent encore plus et Ron, qui venait juste de se relever, tomba de nouveau à terre, à cause du choc. Pansy sanglotait et marmonnait quelque chose à propos « avoir été trompé. » Draco roula des yeux à son attention.

- Va te faire foutre ! cria Hermione à Draco, son choix de mots surprenant autant les autres qu'elle.

- Est-ce que tu me ferais ce plaisir ?

Draco avait décidé de perfectionner son air indifférent avec un bâillement, même si la représentation mentale de ses dernières paroles le répugnait. Hermione ne répondit pas, mais se dirigea comme une furie vers la porte qui menait à la sortie. A mi-chemin de la porte, elle s'arrêta, réalisant qu'elle ne souffrait plus d'être éloigner de Draco. Il l'avait remarqué lui aussi et ils sourirent tous les deux largement, mais pas l'un à l'autre.

* * *

Rogue tenait les deux petits flacons en verre dans ses mains. L'un d'entre eux portait une étiquette sur laquelle était inscrit Hermione Granger et l'autre Draco Malfoy. C'était la potion qu'ils avaient préparée en cours. Il sourit narquoisement : _« Que la fête commence ! »_

Descendu aux cuisines de Poudlard, alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, Rogue cherchait Dobby, l'elfe de maison le plus fiable selon lui.

- Dobby, tu vois ces deux potions ? J'aimerais que tu verses celle où il est inscrit Draco Malfoy sur la fiole dans le jus de citrouille d'Hermione Granger et vice-versa. D'accord ? demanda Rogue en souriant largement à son tout nouvel allié, qui hocha la tête avec impatience en guise de réponse à sa requête.

* * *

A la table des Gryffondors, durant le déjeuner, Ginny demanda à son amie d'un air inquiet, tout en tirant une mèche de ses cheveux roux flamboyant en arrière.

- Alors ça se passe vraiment mal avec la Fouine ? Oh je me sens tellement mal pour toi.

- Ginny tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point il est méprisable, commença Hermione d'une voix sombre.

A la table des Serpentards, Blaise posait une question similaire à Draco, bien qu'au lieu de dire la Fouine, il referait à Hermione comme la « Gryffondorks ».

- Blaise, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point elle est insupportable, commença Draco d'une voix sombre.

Quand il eut terminé sa longue diatribe, Blaise leva un sourcil dans sa direction et demanda :

- Alors si on résume, tu détestes Hermione Granger ?

Draco but un peu de jus de citrouille avant de répondre.

- Non, je l'aime.

* * *

Hermione venait juste de finir une diatribe plutôt longue à propos de Draco Malfoy à l'adresse de Ginny quand tout le monde dans la Grande Salle, y comprit un Dumbledore et un Rogue tous les deux amusés, remarqua du brouhaha à la table des Serpentards.

Alors que Draco se levait et se mettait debout sur le banc, quémandant l'attention de l'assemblée, Hermione soupira, ajoutant mentalement à sa liste de mots décrivant le jeune homme : « recherche constante d'attention ». Quand tout le monde se fut calmé un petit peu, Draco commença à parler :

- Pardonnez-moi tout le monde mais j'ai une annonce très importante à faire.

Ses yeux se posèrent doucement sur Hermione qui se recula un peu plus sur son siège d'un air nerveux tandis qu'il continuait à parler.

- Je veux juste que vous sachiez tous que je suis amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Un halètement collectif de surprise se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle. Rogue semblait avoir le plus grand mal à se retenir d'éclater de rire et Dumbledore riait sur son siège, mais personne ne semblait lui en tenir rigueur. Après tout, c'était Dumbledore.

Hermione décida d'avaler son jus de citrouille avant d'envoyer à Draco une réplique diabolique, mais à la surprise générale, elle répondit :

- Je t'aime aussi Draco.

Elle bondit de son siège en souriant comme une démente tandis que Draco sautait de son banc et se mettait à courir vers Hermione, les bras tendus. Elle fut dans ses bras en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch et ils restèrent dans cette position durant un long moment. Ginny et Harry avait beaucoup de soucis à empêcher Ron d'aller frapper Draco et Blaise fut laissé seul à la table des Serpentards, luttant avec une Pansy Parkinson au cœur brisé.

Juste avant que les lèvres de Draco et Hermione ne se scellent en un baiser passionné, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, riant toujours un petit peu, et tout le monde dans la Grande Salle se tut quand il commença à parler :

- Mes chers élèves, bien qu'il soit toujours très agréable de voir de jeunes amoureux, j'ai l'impression qu'un filtre d'amour a été utilisé sur ce couple précis. J'ignore comment mais je vais bien sûr mener mon enquête, mais à partir de maintenant, essayons de garder ces deux jeunes gens éloigner l'un de l'autre pour qu'ils ne risquent pas de faire quelque chose qu'ils regretteraient plus tard, dit Dumbledore, ses yeux brillant toujours de cet éclat malicieux.

Dès que Dumbledore se rassit, Blaise se leva de son siège pour se diriger vers Draco et l'arracher à l'étreinte d'Hermione (et aussi pour s'éloigner d'une Pansy qui était toujours en train de pleurer). Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son ami essayerait de le frapper et de lui donner des coups de pieds pour rester à embrasser Hermione Granger. Mais en même temps, il n'aurait jamais imaginé Draco voulant embrasser Hermione Granger.

Hermione se mit à geindre d'une manière qui ressemblait fort aux pleurnicheries de Pansy, quand elle perdit le contact avec Draco et Ginny courut vers elle pour empêcher son amie de se ridiculiser un peu plus sans même en avoir conscience.

- Allez viens Hermione. On a cours de métamorphoses maintenant, dit Harry d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Tout ce qu'il obtint en retour d'Hermione fut un regard furieux avant que les yeux d'Hermione ne s'agrandissent, remplis d'espoir et d'émerveillement.

- Est-ce que Dracie-chéri sera là ?

Ron eut l'air d'être sur le point de vomir quand il entendit le nouveau surnom de Draco et à regret, prit sur lui pour dire à Hermione que Draco serait effectivement là.

Elle sourit à ses amis, avant de les entraîner en direction de la salle de Métamorphoses et de « son amour véritable ».

* * *

- Monsieur Malfoy et Mademoiselle Granger, pour la dernière fois, je ne peux PAS vous permettre de vous asseoir ensemble, maintenant retournez à vos places assignées sans faire plus de problème ou je vous donne tous les deux une retenue, rugit la voix sévère de McGonagall à travers la salle de cours après cinq minutes de dispute avec Draco et Hermione.

En boudant, ils se dirigèrent vers les coins de la salle les plus éloignés l'un de l'autre en se jetant constamment des regards énamourés que McGonagall avait du mal à prétendre ne pas voir. Elle avait d'ailleurs encore plus de mal à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et à frapper l'une de ses élèves préférées.

Après dix minutes de cours, Draco décida de prendre les choses en main et d'écrire une lettre à Hermione.

« _Ma chère et tendre,_

_Je t'aime plus que je ne pourrai jamais te le dire, te l'écrire ou te le montrer. J'espère seulement pouvoir espérer que tu me crois mon amour. Hermione ma chérie, je veux que tu sois toujours près de moi. Ma plus grande peur est que tes sentiments pour moi ne soient pas sincères._

_Pour toujours à toi, Draco_ »

Draco relut son mot, se sentant fier de son travail, et embrassa le parchemin avant de le laisser voler à travers la pièce. Il atterrit sur les genoux d'Hermione.

Elle l'ouvrit avec empressement et lut les mots inscrits dessus. Quand elle eut finie, elle pressa le parchemin contre sa poitrine, soupirant de bonheur. Elle décida d'écrire une réponse :

_« Mon amour le plus cher,_

_Je crois à tous tes mots, paroles et gestes. Et bien sûr que mes sentiments sont sincères. Il n'y a aucun doute que notre amour est réel. Mon cher ami, tu fais bondir mon cœur de joie et il est vrai que tu ne pourras jamais m'ennuyer et que personne ne pourra jamais détruire notre amour._

_Pour toujours à toi, Hermione. »_

McGonagall observa l'expression niaise peinte sur le visage de Draco et ressentit une envie soudaine de se taper la tête contre un mur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre leur réaction une fois que la potion aura cessé de faire effet, et qu'ils découvriront de quelle manière ils ont agi. _C'est vraiment immature de la part d'Albus de faire ça !_

* * *

- Ma tarte au miel sucré ! hurla Draco dans la Grande Salle quand il aperçut enfin Hermione entrer.

Leurs amies et professeurs avaient fait tout leur possible pour les garder séparer tout au long des cours, rendant les deux « amoureux transis » très agressifs envers leurs camarades et anxieux l'un envers l'autre.

- Mon petit choco-pops ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! cria Hermione en retour, essayant de s'échapper de la ferme emprise que Ginny avait sur ses bras.

- Elle l'a vu il y a cinq minutes, marmonna Ron à Harry.

- Allez Hermione, c'est l'heure de manger, pas de parler à ton petit choco-pop.

Ses trois amis la poussèrent jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors.

- Ma tarte au miel sucré ? demanda Blaise à Draco en levant un sourcil.

Son ami lui répondit avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher (Ma tarte au miel sucré) », c'est une super chanson, expliqua-t-il en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards.

Blaise pensa que c'était pour manger, mais en réalité Draco se mit à écrire une petite lettre à Hermione lui demandant de le rejoindre à minuit cette nuit devant le portrait qui menait à leur « chambre ».

* * *

Il était 11h20 et Hermione faisait impatiemment les cent pas dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, tout en frottant ses mains nerveusement, puis les laissant retomber le long de son corps avant de les joindre une nouvelle fois.

Elle poussa un dernier soupir de frustration et décida de se rendre plus tôt au portrait. Elle attrapa rapidement sa cape quand elle sortit de la pièce.

Les couloirs étaient noirs et des professeurs pouvaient se cachaient dans chaque recoins mais Hermione marcha, sans peur, vers le portrait pour retrouver Draco.

Quand elle fut arrivée, elle constata qu'il était déjà là, appuyé contre le mur, la lumière de la lune se reflétant sur lui, il paraissait magnifique.

- Bonsoir, chuchota-t-il.

- Bonsoir, répéta-t-elle sur le même ton.

Ils firent un autre pas l'un vers l'autre et étaient désormais dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- J'ai attendu toute la journée pour pouvoir faire ça, dit Draco, avant de baisser son visage pour l'embrasser.

Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, ils ouvrirent tous les deux les yeux et en voyant l'autre personne et la position dans laquelle ils étaient, ils s'écrièrent : « BEURK » avant de s'écarter brusquement l'un de l'autre.

La potion avait cessé de faire effet.

_

* * *

_

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre.

_Le prochain traitera d'une toute nouvelle potion._

_Bon week-end à tous !_

_Je fais une petite parenthèse pour finir pour vous annoncer que je viens de créer un blog consacrée à l'univers d'Harry Potter vu par les fans, donc sur les fanfictions, les fanvids, fanarts, etc. donc si vous voulez que j'aille lire vos fics pour ensuite les mettre sur mon blog, n'hésitez pas à me contacter via celui-ci (sans les espaces) : http : / votreuniversharrypotter. skyblog. com_


	3. Essence de Mort Vivant

_Coucou tout le monde ! Merci de lire avec intêret cette fiction et de reviewer ! C'est très important pour moi et pour l'auteur ! Merci à tous !_

_Merci à MissAndreaParker qui a corrigé ce chapitre !_

_Et bonne lecture à tous !_

_**Réponse au reviews anonymes :**_

_**Mél**__ : de rien pour la traduction ! Ça m'aide beaucoup dans mes études, alors je joins l'utile à l'agréable._

_**Lorane**__ : Merci de ta review !_

_**Dame Angelique Malfoy**__ : Bon courage pour tes exams !_

_**caro (as)**__ : Merci j'espère que tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre !_

_**Phoebé**__ : en fait tu m'avais parlé de l'Angleterre dans une review d'Autres Vies _

_**strawberrii-iix**__ : Merci de ta review ! Je suis sûre que l'auteur sera très contente de savoir que sa fiction est autant apprécié !_

_**jailys**__ : coucou à une de mes revieweuse préférée ! J'ai commencé à lire une de tes fics (bon je lis doucement ) ! en tout cas j'espère que tu aimera ce nouveau chapitre ! Au fait as-tu vu que j'ai posté la suite de D'autres Vies, je me demande ce que tu vas pensé de ce chapitre Bises._

**

* * *

**

Essence de Mort Vivant

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire !? s'écria Draco à Hermione, toujours sous le choc d'avoir Hermione dans ses bras, ses lèvres si proches des siennes.

- Moi ? Mais regarde toi ! Qui enlace qui ? cria Hermione en retour, en poussant vivement Draco loin d'elle.

Il retrouva son équilibre.

- Comment on en est arrivé là ?...Comme…ça…? demanda-t-il, en espérant qu'elle aurait plus de souvenirs de cette journée qu'il n'en avait.

- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir…tout ce dont je me rappelle c'est du déjeuner quand…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et éclata de rire, se tenant désespéramment les côtes. Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction, pensant qu'elle avait finalement perdu l'esprit et craqué à cause de toute la pression qu'elle se mettait avec ses études.

- Granger…Oh Granger !

Elle continua de rire mais réussit à lever sa main et à le pointer du doigt tout en continuant de s'esclaffer.

- La Terre appelle la fille cinglée ! appela-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Désolée, mais…

Elle marqua une pause pour rire un peu plus fort et reprit :

- La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est de toi, dans la Grande Salle, au déjeuner, en train de dire à tout le monde que tu m'aimais.

- QUOI ? cria Draco sous le choc.

Il n'aurait jamais…Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux vers Hermione.

- Tu plaisantes…n'est-ce pas ?

A son plus grand regret, elle secoua négativement la tête, une larme perlant au coin de son œil et un sourire persistant placardé au visage. Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à la croire, et, alors qu'il étudiait son visage, cherchant un signe de son mensonge, il trouva un morceau de parchemin dans sa poche.

Hermione le regarda sortir le petit mot de sa poche et commencer à le lire. Au début, il fronçait toujours les sourcils, mais, alors qu'il continuait de lire, un petit gloussement s'échappa de sa bouche et bientôt il se mit à rire aussi fort qu'Hermione l'avait fait quelques instant auparavant. C'était le petit mot d'amour qu'elle lui avait écrit un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- Eh bien apparemment, tu m'aimes aussi, et _je __fais bondir ton cœur de joie et il est vrai que je ne pourrais jamais t'ennuyer et que personne ne pourra jamais détruire notre amour, _lui dit Draco en gloussant.

Elle fronça des sourcils et attrapa le petit mot, restant bouche bée alors qu'elle reconnaissait son écriture et son nom à la fin de la déclaration. Elle ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir écrit.

- Ça ne peut pas être moi qui aie écrit ça !

Hermione froissa le parchemin, le jeta au sol mais résista à l'envie qu'elle avait de le piétiner.

- Oui eh bien, ça ne pouvait pas être moi non plus qui disait que je t'aimais au milieu de la Grande Salle, fit remarquer Draco avec agacement.

- Mais tu l'as fait ! Je te le jure. Demande à qui tu veux, il te dira que tu l'as fais…Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il nous ait arrivé ? demanda-t-il, même si elle avait son propre avis sur la question.

- Ben…

Draco se gratta la tête.

- D'une manière ou d'une autre, on a dû avaler un peu de potion Amortentia.

Il venait de dire à voix haute ce que pensait Hermione alors elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Mais qui a fait ça ? Enfin, je crois qu'on peut affirmer sans crainte que ce n'est ni toi ni moi.

Hermione lança un regard légèrement dégoûté à Draco, qui le lui renvoya.

- Qui aimerait tellement nous voir ensemble qu'il irait jusqu'à nous faire prendre un filtre d'amour ? n'arrêtait pas de se demander Hermione à voix haute.

- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être quelqu'un qui en a marre de nous voir nous battre constamment, suggéra Draco et Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Mais…eh bien les personnes qui seraient le plus ennuyés par nos disputes seraient nos amis, mais ils ne nous feraient pas un truc comme ça…n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione, pas très sûre d'elle.

- Je n'en serais pas si certain concernant Blaise. C'est un Serpentard après tout, déclara Draco en souriant narquoisement d'un air fier.

Hermione prit le temps de rouler des yeux avant de lui répondre :

- Tu ne devrais pas être fier du fait qu'un de tes amis ne réfléchirais même pas à deux fois avant de t'empoisonner. Quel merveilleux ami tu dois être ! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Je ne dis pas que c'est Blaise. C'est probablement plus un coup de Pothead et Weasel, dit Draco en ricanant à la fin de sa phrase.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils auraient fait ça ? Tu dois être la dernière personne avec laquelle ils voudraient me voir, déclara Hermione en haussant la voix.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis riche et bel homme. Comment une sang de bourbe pourrait trouver un meilleur parti que moi ?

Draco vit à peine Hermione bouger avant qu'il ne sente son genou frapper ses testicules. Il se courba en avant, haletant et marmonnant beaucoup d'injures.

- Si tu as fini de faire l'idiot, on pourrait peut-être reprendre au moment où on se demandait qui nous avait fait prendre un filtre d'amour ?

Hermione tapait impatiemment du pied sur le sol, appréciant la vision de Draco sur ses genoux à ses pieds.

- Tu es complètement folle, parvint-il à marmonner entre ses dents.

- Et ça vient de l'idiot qui pense que le sang est important.

- C'est important !

- Non. Mais on n'a vraiment pas le temps pour cette conversation en ce moment. Maintenant si c'est la faute de nos amis si j'ai été amoureuse de toi pendant une journée, alors je veux ma vengeance !

Hermione frappa de son poing la paume de son autre main.

- Tu es si gentille, eut-il le temps de dire avant qu'elle ne continue.

- En fait, j'ai une suggestion à faire.

Une lueur diabolique brillait dans ses yeux et Draco ne pût s'empêcher de penser que toutes ses années à violer le règlement avec Harry et Ron lui avait fait du bien.

- Puisque notre chambre est juste là, j'ai pensé qu'on pouvait rester là cette nuit, et faire croire à tout le monde qu'on avait fait passer notre relation à un niveau plus élevé. Ils ne voulaient certainement pas qu'on en arrive là, dit-elle et Draco admira sa ruse qui était digne d'un Serpentard.

- D'accord. Mais je fais juste ça pour faire payer Blaise, dit Draco.

- Je le sais. Pour quelle autre raison est-ce qu'on prétendrait avoir couché ensemble ?

- …je ne sais pas…

- D'accooooord…Eh bien espérons juste qu'ils n'ont pas changé le mot de passe ! déclara Hermione avant de prononcer le mot de passe au portrait de Emma Felton qui s'ouvrit bien volontiers.

Hermione entra immédiatement dans la pièce et se dirigeait vers la salle de bain quand elle entendit Draco dire :

- Eh attends ! Le garçon que tu as pour toujours endommagé est toujours dans le couloir, incapable de marcher.

Hermione se mit à rire pour elle-même et commença à se brosser les dents.

* * *

Alors que la douleur diminuait un petit peu, Draco se mit à ramper à travers la chambre, luttant pour arriver jusqu'au lit pendant qu'Hermione le regardait, un sourire en coin vissé sur son visage et pensant à chaque instant qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

Pourtant son sourire disparut quand Draco s'allongea à côté d'elle dans le lit, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire qu'un « bonne nuit » gêné.

- Ben…dors bien, dit Draco en s'allongeant dos à elle.

- Bonne nuit, répondit-elle.

Ils ne l'admettront jamais mais alors qu'ils étaient allongés là, tous les deux, le contact physique qu'ils avaient eu la veille leur manquait et ils se touchèrent presque les mains.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla avant Draco et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, chantant gaiement, et elle entra dans la douche. Elle continua de chanter « Waterloo » sous le jet d'eau, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit une voix traînante qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien retentir dans la salle de bain.

- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien…on dirait que quelqu'un partage ma passion pour ABBA !

- Malfoy sors de là ! Je suis sous la douche ! cria-t-elle, se maudissant silencieusement pour ne pas avoir fermer la porte.

- Oui Granger, je suis au courant de ça, mais tu as laissé la porte ouverte pour moi. On pourrait croire que tu voulais que je vienne ici, dit Draco en souriant narquoisement.

- MALFOY SORS D'ICI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE VAIS…

- Tu vas quoi ?

Hermione essayait vainement de trouver quelque chose d'effrayant à dire.

- Ou je vais t'embrasser.

La bouche de Draco s'ouvrit toute grande pour former un « oh » de surprise.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Tu veux prendre le risque de t'approcher et de le découvrir ? demanda Hermione en utilisant une voix doucereuse.

Elle se mit à rire quand elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière Draco.

* * *

Quand Draco et Hermione quittèrent leur chambre, le bras de Draco était fermement drapé autour de la taille d'Hermione et elle lui souriait d'un air énamouré. Personne ne remarqua les brèves et pressantes insultes qu'ils se murmuraient l'un à l'autre. Même Harry, qui se trouvait pourtant près d'eux, ne les entendit pas puisqu'il avait arrêté sa recherche d'Hermione quand il était arrivé près du portrait de la ravissante Anna Radcliffe. Hermione aurait juré qu'ils les avaient interrompu en pleine conversation quand elle s'exclama d'une voix forte :

- Dracie-chéri, ne fais pas ça en public, dit-elle en ajoutant un petit gloussement à cette phrase.

Draco fronça des sourcils, il n'avait rien fait. Mais ensuite, il se souvint du plan, et laissa sa main vagabonder plus bas.

- Je ne peux tout simplement pas arrêter de te toucher.

Il marqua une pause et continua :

- Mon cœur.

Harry marcha dans leur direction, ses yeux s'agrandissant de peur.

- Malfoy ! Enlève tes sales pattes d'Hermione, dit-il en haussant la voix.

Draco eut du mal à ne pas jeter un sort à Harry, ni même à lui répondre vertement, mais tout ce qu'il fit, fut de sourire à Hermione et de dire :

- Comme je viens de le dire, je ne peux pas. Elle est tellement adorable.

Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Hermione ne se sentait pas bien non plus, mais sa vengeance en valait bien la peine.

- Harry, s'il te plait, arrête ! Dracie-chéri et moi sommes amoureux, et nous avons passés une nuit merveilleuse ensemble.

Harry s'évanouit immédiatement.

* * *

- Wouah ! C'était drôle ! fit remarquer Draco à Hermione quand ils escortèrent Harry à l'infirmerie.

Contre sa volonté, Hermione sourit et admit :

- Oui, un peu.

- Allons prendre notre petit déjeuner à la table des Serpentards et faire flipper Blaise.

La voix de Draco prit un ton impatient et un peu enfantin. Hermione secoua la tête dans sa direction mais le suivit néanmoins à la table des Serpentards.

- …et c'est pour ça que j'adore les sorciers d'origine moldu, et tout particulièrement cette divine sorcière d'ascendance moldu qui se trouve ici. Après cette nuit très spéciale que nous avons passé ensemble, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer.

Draco et Hermione se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, luttant pour ne pas éclater de rire. Quand les derniers mots du discours de Draco furent entièrement assimilés par Blaise, il s'évanouit lui aussi et Hermione et Draco se sentirent libre de laisser échapper leur rire.

Alors que Blaise reprenait peu à peu connaissance, bien plus vite qu'Harry, Draco proposa à Hermione de l'accompagner en cours de Potions et elle accepta avec plaisir.

A l'extérieur de la salle de Potion, Draco tendit sa main à la jeune femme.

- Je propose qu'on arrête notre petit jeu et qu'on essaye de ne pas se faire empoisonner par la potion qu'on va préparer aujourd'hui.

Hermione serra sa main et hocha la tête. Maintenant qu'elle n'était plus, ni enchaîné à Draco, ni amoureuse de lui, ou en train de prétendre être amoureuse de lui, elle se sentait un peu gênée en sa compagnie.

* * *

Rogue déambulait dans la salle de classe, faisant semblant de s'assurer que tous ses élèves étaient bien en train de préparer la potion Essence de Mort Vivant, mais en fait il essayait de garder un œil sur Hermione et Draco, qui, pour une fois, n'étaient pas en train de se battre pendant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Rogue enlevait occasionnellement des points à Gryffondors sans raison apparentes pour qu'on ne le suspecte pas de ne pas faire son travail, mais aussi bien sûr car il aimait ça.

La prochaine partie de son plan brillant était sur le point de se mettre en route alors qu'il s'avançait vers la table de ses victimes.

* * *

- Bien, maintenant que vous avez tous terminé votre potion…même vous monsieur Londubat…

Neville haussa les épaules et Rogue continua :

- L'un des deux élèves de vos binômes va devoir maintenant la tester.

Neville devint un peu plus blême qu'avant.

- L'autre partenaire qui n'aura pas essayé la potion aujourd'hui, devra tester la potion que vous préparerez demain. Alors allez-y, choisissez.

Rogue ferma sèchement le livre qu'il tenait pour bien se conformer à l'image qu'il renvoyait, ses yeux fixés sur Draco et Hermione.

- D'accord…je vais le faire…finit par céder Hermione.

Après tout, quel mal une bonne nuit de sommeil pouvait-elle lui faire ?...Seulement, elle n'avait pas remarqué le sourire narquois de Rogue.

* * *

- Monsieur Malfoy, pourquoi y a-t-il du gingembre dans cette potion ?

Le visage de Rogue arbora une fausse expression de choc et de colère, après qu'Hermione eut avalé l'Essence de Mort Vivant et ait fait une réaction allergique au gingembre que Rogue avait placé dans la potion quelques instants auparavant.

- Je ne sais pas monsieur. Je ne l'aie pas mis dedans. Mais elle est allergique au gingembre ! Je pense qu'on devrait la conduire chez madame Pomfresh, répondit Draco en soutenant Hermione qui s'était appuyée sur lui tandis que ses yeux s'était voilés un peu avant.

- Monsieur Malfoy, emmenez Mademoiselle Granger dans votre chambre commune et moi je vais aller chercher madame Pomfresh. Comme punition, vous prendrez soin de mademoiselle Granger, si il y a besoin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rétablisse complètement.

Rogue se félicitait intérieurement pour sa brillance intellectuelle.

- Quoi ?! Mais monsieur, je n'ai pas mis le gingembre dans la potion ! protesta Draco.

Rogue prit une profonde inspiration, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

- Monsieur Malfoy, contredisez-moi encore une fois sur ce sujet et je me verrai dans l'obligation d'ôter des points à Serpentard.

A part quelques hoquets de surprise, le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Quelques élèves se pincèrent eux-mêmes pour être sûrs qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de rêver…ou puisque cette situation incluait Rogue, cauchemarder.

Draco n'eut pas le courage de contredire une nouvelle fois Rogue et escorta silencieusement Hermione à leur chambre.

Sur le chemin qui menait au portrait, ils rencontrèrent Harry, qui avait finalement été autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie après s'être évanoui.

- Malfoy, j'ai entendu Rogue parler avec Madame Pomfresh. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hermione ? voulut savoir Harry.

- Je n'ai rien fait Potter. Maintenant ôte-toi de mon chemin.

Draco dit le mot de passe au portrait, qui pivota immédiatement pour s'ouvrir et le laisser entrer lui et Hermione à l'intérieur. Elle gémit et tomba presque à terre. Draco la souleva alors dans ses bras et la porta au lit.

- Super ! Ben moi je vais attendre ici ! cria Harry après que Draco l'ait laissé derrière.

* * *

- Tenez Monsieur Malfoy, dit Rogue en tendant à Draco un flacon contenant un liquide de couleur verte.

Il lui ordonna de faire boire cette potion à Hermione. Le professeur resta dans la pièce et observa Draco installait à contrecoeur Hermione dans une position assise et lui verser le liquide vert dans la bouche. Rogue le surprit à murmurer à Hermione des paroles rassurantes tout comme sa mère avait l'habitude de faire quand il était petit.

- Bien monsieur Malfoy. Je vais vous excuser tous les deux pour les cours d'aujourd'hui. Prenez bien soin d'elle.

Rogue se retourna et quitta rapidement la pièce. Il était bien sûr en train de sourire narquoisement.

* * *

« Prenez bien soin d'elle. » Les mots se répétaient dans son esprit tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit et veillait sur Hermione.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et vit une plume étendue sur la table de nuit, près du lit et il se demanda ce qui lui irait le mieux : une barbe ou une moustache.

Presque comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Hermione murmura dans son sommeil et ses mains parcoururent la couverture à la recherche de quelque chose. Alors que Draco approchait ses mains des siennes pour la faire s'arrêter de bouger, et apparemment elles trouvèrent ce qu'elles cherchaient car Hermione serra très fort les paumes de Draco et arrêter de s'agiter.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il ne put se résoudre à lui dessiner des choses stupides sur le visage, alors à la place, il regarda autour de lui pour trouver quelque chose à faire. Un livre à l'aspect visiblement ancien, posé près de la plume attira son attention. Il le prit et se demanda quand elle avait eu le temps de venir le déposer ici, et pourquoi elle l'avait fait. Mais en fait, il n'en n'avait rien à faire car cela lui donnait une opportunité évidente de s'occuper l'esprit, tout en prenant bien soin d'Hermione.

Il lirait pour elle bien sûr.

Il ouvrit la page à l'endroit où un marque-page était placé et se mit à lire à haute voix pour la jeune fille qui dormait et gémissait.

"_When I look at the moon I see your eyes, and they're looking back at me, _

_Quand je regarde la lune, je vois tes yeux et ils me regardent à leur tour._

_So tell me am I a fool in love?_

_Alors dis moi, suis-je fou amoureux?_

_When it's dark I'm reminded of you, because you're my light_

_La nuit me fait me souvenir de toi, car tu es ma lumière._

_So tell me am I a fool in love?_

_Alors dis moi, suis-je fou amoureux?_

_When I smell a flower, the smell of you spring to my mind_

_Quand je sens le parfum d'une fleur, c'est ton parfum que je sens dans mon esprit._

_So tell me am I a fool in love?_

_Alors dis moi, suis-je fou amoureux?_

_When I feel the rain, I regretfully remember your tears_

_Quand je sens la pluie sur moi, je me souviens avec regrets de tes larmes_

_So tell me am I a fool in love?_

_When I feel hurt, I remember it's always because of you_

_Quand je suis blessé, je me souviens que c'est seulement à cause de toi._

_So yes I am a fool in love!_

_Alors oui, je suis fou amoureux!"_

Tandis que Draco finissait sa lente lecture, des applaudissements retentirent. Il leva son regard gris et tomba sur Harry qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais_ fou amoureux_, la Fouine !

- Dégage Potter ! gronda Draco.

- Oh non, la séance de poésie est déjà terminée ?

Harry n'amorça pas le moindre mouvement pour sortir de la pièce. Draco se leva et avança d'un air menaçant vers Harry.

- Potter, dégage immédiatement.

Harry savait que Draco n'aurait aucun mal à lui botter les fesses alors il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, puis à Draco et dit, avant de sortir s'asseoir à l'extérieur de la chambre comme il l'avait fait auparavant :

- Tu as raison tu sais. C'est évident que tu dois être fou pour être amoureux d'Hermione. Elle ne voudra jamais de toi.

Draco se demanda vaguement ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire par là, mais haussa les épaules avant de se rasseoir et de continuer sa lecture pour Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans sa chaise.

Environ une heure plus tard, il se réveilla pour trouver Hermione toujours en train de dormir. Son estomac gronda et il décida de faire une petite expédition aux cuisines pour le déjeuner, avant de revenir veiller Hermione.

Il sortit de la chambre, et dans le couloir froid, il entendit Harry, sur sa droite, parler au portrait d'Anna Radcliffe.

- Mais ça ne marchera jamais entre nous. Je suis un sorcier et tu es un portrait…

Son discours fut interrompu par Draco qui éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que j'entends Potter ? Qui est le fou amoureux maintenant ?

Draco sourit narquoisement tout en descendant le couloir, en prenant bien soin de regarder par-dessus son épaule et de trouver un Harry rougissant derrière lui.

Son sourire persista toute la journée et toute la nuit, alors qu'il continuait à veiller sur Hermione et à prendre soin d'elle du mieux qu'il pouvait.

_

* * *

_

Alors qu'avez-vous pensez de ce troisième chapitre ?

_N'hésitez pas à reviewer !_

_Bises à tous et bonne vacances !_


	4. La Potion de Mentalité Infantile

_Coucou tout le monde ! Je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir pas posté ce chapitre plus tôt, mais entre mes vacances (tour d'Ecosse et Rome) et le boulot, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de traduire ! Enfin voici le 4__ème__ et avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! J'espère que vous aimerez (est-ce que l'histoire vous plait moins, j'ai noté une légère baisse des reviews pour le dernier chapitre) et que vous me laisserez vos impressions !_

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !**

**Réponses aux reviews (anonymes) :**

**Phoebé** : Ah ma petite phoebé ! J'espère te retrouver bientôt pour reviewer tous les chapitres que je mets en ligne ! Tes impressions me manquent !

**Camill0u** : Bonne chance pour tes partiels ! je prierais pour toi ! (oui c'est mon autre job, sœur Marie-nénène prie pour vous )

**Mél** : de rien pour la traduction ! Cette fic contient 5 chapitres au total !

**

* * *

**

La Potion de Mentalité Infantile

Hermione tendit son bras droit sur son visage alors que la lumière du jour filtrait à l'intérieur de la pièce, le lendemain matin. Elle se demanda machinalement ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre et celle de Draco mais ses yeux se refermèrent aussitôt et elle replongea dans un profond sommeil.

Draco la regarda faire et replaça la couverture sur la jeune femme avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

0o0o0

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, le bruit de l'eau qui coulait, dansla salle de bain, obligea Hermione à se réveiller à nouveau. Elle descendit prudemment du lit, la tête lui tournant légèrement. Tout en se massant légèrement la tête du bout des doigts à cause de son petit mal de crâne, elle se rendit devant la porte qui conduisait à la salle de bain et frappa :

- Ehm…Draco ? supposa-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle entendit l'eau arrêter de couler, et d'autres bruits impliquant des mouvements dans la salle de bain. Enfin, il entra dans la chambre, ne portant qu'une serviette blanche et vaporeuse enroulée autour de sa taille.

- Tu m'as appelé « Draco », déclara-t-il, l'air confus.

- Oh, je suppose que oui…eh bien, ne t'y habitue pas ! Hermione tenta de l'envoyer balader tout en cherchant uneraison pour laquelle elle l'avait appelé Draco.

- Je n'y comptais pas, lui dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Son expression s'adoucit légèrement et il demanda :

- Comment tu te sens ?

- J'ai quelques vertiges, et un peu mal au crâne. Maintenant, tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qu'on fait encore ici ? répondit Hermione tout en s'asseyant à cause de ses étourdissements.

- Quelqu'un a mis du gingembre dans ta potion hier, et tu as fait une réaction allergique. Rogue m'a dit de veiller sur toi. Je t'ai fais la lecture, ajouta Draco quand il vit la colère apparaître sur le visage dénué d'expression d'Hermione.

- Tu as mis du gingembre dans ma potion ? Tu as été AUSSI loin que ça pour m'embêter ? hurla-t-elle.

- Quoi ?! Non, ce n'était pas moi ! protesta Draco, en attrapant le livre de la veille et en l'agitant devant son nez. Moi, j'étais celui qui a lu pour toi !

Hermione le poussa et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- C'est un coup bas, même venant de toi Malfoy !

Il entendit le portrait se refermer derrière elle et jeta le livre au loin.

0o0o0

Hermione arriva en avance en cours de Potion et s'assis à la table qu'elle occupait habituellement avec Draco. Elle craignait son arrivée depuis leur précédente dispute. Et elle avait raison. Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère quand il arriva et il ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard tandis qu'il se laissait tomber lourdement sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler, bien que ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, mais Rogue débarquant de la réserve de potions la réduisit au silence.

Si quelqu'un avait osé, ou avait voulu regarder le visage de Rogue, il y aurait vu un petit sourire discret aux coins de sa bouche, car il venait juste de remarquer que l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe entre Draco et Hermione.

Finalement, alors qu'il se tournait pour faire faceaux élèves après avoir inscrit sur le tableau les instructions pour la potion du jour, il observa Hermione et Draco, tous les deux assis, leurs bras croisés et aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre que possible.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondors ! s'écria-t-il.

Rogue se sentait déjà un peu mieux, mais désormais, tous les Gryffondors de la salle lui lançaient des regards méchants, sauf Hermione qui avait dirigé le sien vers Draco. Donc, rien d'inhabituel là-dedans.

- Bien, commença Rogue d'un ton morne. Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer et tester la potion connue sous le nom de potion de Mentalité Infantile. Après avoir pris la potion, vous penserez comme un enfant de 5 ans et vous agirez donc en tant que tel. La personne qui n'a pas testé la potion hier, testera celle d'aujourd'hui. Le partenaire de potion qui n'aura pas bu de potion veillera sur son compagnon toute la journée. Vous pouvez commencer.

0o0o0

Draco hésitait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la leçon de potion avançait et arrivait à son terme. L'idée de se comporter comme un enfant de cinq ans ne l'attirait guère, mais l'idée qu'Hermione était celle qui allait veiller sur lui alors qu'elle était toujours en colère contre lui le tentait encore moins. Pour tout avouer, cela l'effrayait.

Malgré les prières silencieuses de Draco, leur potion finit par être parfaitement bien préparée. Draco n'osa pas la saboter de peur de représailles de la part de Rogue, et le petit sourire narquois qu'Hermione ne prenait même plus soin de cacher, l'ennuyait au plus **au**_(haut)_ point.

Hermione regarda Draco avaler prudemment le liquide jaunâtre et elle remarqua alors que ses yeux gris acier semblaient devenir plus brillants et définitivement plus innocents alors qu'il commençait à la fixer à son tour.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Oh, eh bien…je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

Se sentant quelque peu bizarre, elle ébouriffa les cheveux blonds du jeune homme.

- Tu as l'air gentille, déclara Draco avec un sourire joyeux avant de sauter de sa chaise et de marcher vers Harry pour lui demander qui il était.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, répondit-il. Maintenant va voir ce monsieur et dis lui de se laver les cheveux.

Harry afficha un sourire démoniaque et pointa du doigt Rogue, qui était déjà occupé à essayer de se débarrasser de Pansy qui n'arrêtait pas de lui demander d'où venaient les bébés.

Draco marcha avec empressement vers Rogue mais Hermione attrapa son bras juste à temps.

- Non Dracie, viens par ici.

Elle l'entraîna vers la porte qui conduisait à la sortie de la salle de classe, tout en râlant après Harry tout le long du chemin.

Une fois dehors, Draco s'arrêta et fixa Hermione avec des yeux remplis d'admiration, attendant qu'elle lui dise quoi faire.

- Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant Mione ?

En hésitant un petit peu, elle plaça la paume de sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et le regarda avec grande attention.

- Qui aurait pu croire que tu serais un gamin si mignon ? Je ne vais pas avoir de problèmes avec toi, n'est-ce pas Draco ?

Elle lui sourit d'un air radieux et il lui renvoya son sourire.

0o0o0

- GINNY ! cria Hermione, alors qu'elle et Draco entraient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Sa main était fermement serrée autour de l'avant-bras de Draco et ses cheveux avaient des reflets roses très suspects.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Hermione ?

Ginny descendit de son dortoir et remarqua l'air frustré d'Hermione et…hum…oui ses cheveux roses.

- Il t'a teint les cheveux ? demanda-t-elle en riant.

- NON ! Si seulement il avait ça, j'aurais pût réparer ses bêtises, mais pas avec ça ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est du chewing-gum ! Il m'a mis du chewing-gum dans les cheveux !

Hermione envoya un regard furieux en direction de Draco, mais ce dernier était visiblement trop occupé à regarder le feu dans la cheminée d'un air fasciné pour le remarquer.

Ginny ne pût contrôler ses éclats de rire.

- Comment est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Je lui aie donné du chewing-gum pour lui faire plaisir et aussi parce qu'il avait été si gentil toute la journée, et j'avais à peine tourné le dos qu'il avait déjà commencé à me le fourrer dans les cheveux, et je n'ai pas pût l'arrêter parce…eh bien il a peut-être l'état mental d'un garçon de cinq ans, mais il est toujours aussi fort qu'avant, marmonna Hermione d'un ton amer.

- Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as emmené ici ? demanda Ginny tout en s'assurant que Draco ne mettait pas sa main dans le feu.

- Je me demandais si tu voulais bien le surveiller cinq minutes pendant que je vais chercher une potion pour mes cheveux à l'infirmerie, implora Hermione.

- Bien sûr, je suppose que je peux faire ça. Mais ne t'absente quand même pas trop longtemps, ajouta nerveusement Ginny alors qu'elle dût attraper les deux mains de Draco pour les sauver du feu.

0o0o0

- Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, dit poliment Hermione à Madame Pomfresh alors qu'elle quittait l'infirmerie avec des cheveux plus lisses que d'ordinaire et libérés de toute trace de chewing-gum.

Elle était sur le point de se rendre à la salle commune des Gryffondors pour aller chercher Draco quand elle se fit presque renverser par Lucius Malfoy qui errait dans le couloir. Sa curiosité étant piquée, elle décida de le suivre.

Il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'être arrivé en face du bureau de Dumbledore où il eut le temps de faire les cent pas pendant un moment avant que Dumbledore n'apparaisse de derrière la gargouille, un sourire sur son visage et une lueur éclatante dans ses yeux.

Hermione entendit parfaitement leur conversation, cachée derrière une armure.

- Mr Malfoy, en voilà une…surprise inattendue ! dit Dumbledore en penchant légèrement sa tête.

- Dumbledore, on m'a informé que votre très chère école n'arrêtait pas d'empoisonner mon fils et le forçait à passer du temps avec cette sang-de-bourbe, déclara Lucius en lançant un regard furieux à Dumbledore.

- Je vous prierais, s'il vous plait, de modérer votre langage ici à Poudlard. De plus, nous n'avons pas empoisonné votre fils, il devait simplement tester les potions qu'il a eut à préparer.

Dumbledore avait l'air amusé et Lucius était visiblement ennuyé par cela.

- Je veux voir mon fils ! s'écria-t-il en tournant le dos au directeur de l'école pour aller chercher Draco.

Hermione quitta sa cachette pour aller retrouver Draco et manqua ainsi la conversation entre Rogue et Dumbledore.

- Vous devrez vous montrer plus prudent à partir de maintenant Severus…Cet homme a beaucoup d'influence.

- Oui…et de si beaux cheveux, répondit Rogue avec une pointe d'envie dans la voix.

0o0o0

- Ginny ! Dracie, je suis de retour ! cria Hermione alors qu'elle entrait une nouvelle fois dans la salle commune, priant silencieusement pour que Draco n'ait pas mis ses mains dans le feu.

- Enfin ! Nouvelle règle : Malfoy ne peut plus avoir de bonbons du tout. Il a mis du chewing-gum dans tes cheveux, et il y a quelques minutes je lui aie donné une plume-en-sucre et maintenant il est complètement hyperactif !

Ginny apparut, descendant les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons, tirée par Draco. Il insista pour descendre deux marches à la fois et sauta dans la salle commune de la troisième marche.

- Mione est revenue ! cria joyeusement Draco tout en courant et en se précipitant sur elle pour l'enlacer.

Hermione, prise par surprise, l'enlaça à son tour et laissa son visage reposer sur son épaule, appréciant réellement la sensation des bras du jeune homme la serrant. Ginny les observa et son sourcil se leva d'un air interrogateur, ce qui obligea Hermione à se détacher de son compagnon.

- Alors Dracie, Tante Ginny…

Ginny râla sur Hermione.

- Donc Tante Ginny m'a dit qu'elle t'avait donné une plume-en-sucre, je parie que tu as aimé ça ?

Draco hocha la tête.

- Oui, ça avait un si bon goût. Mais père dit que les bonbons sont mauvais pour la santé.

Hermione se souvint pourquoi elle était si en retard pour rentrer et elle sourit à Draco.

- Ton père est ici Dracie, et il veut te voir.

Alors qu'elle prononçait ses mots, la peur évidente qui avait empli les yeux de Draco lui fit beaucoup de mal.

- Vraiment ? demanda tristement Draco.

Hermione attrapa son bras et le dirigea vers le canapé.

- Oui, mais où est le problème ? Tu ne veux pas voir ton père ?

- Si, mais quelques fois, quand Père est en colère, il me fait du mal à moi et à Mère. Tu crois qu'il est en colère Mione ?

Draco tourna vers elle ses grands yeux ronds tandis qu'elle cherchait une réponse à lui donner.

- Non Dracie, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en colère. Mais je peux rester avec toi quand il te parlera si tu veux ?

Hermione espérait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision.

- Merci Mione.

Draco l'enlaça à nouveau et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle pourrait vite s'habituer à ça.

- Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Malfoy est ici et aimerait voir son fils, déclara le professeur McGonagall, qui était apparut soudainement dans la pièce.

- Oui professeur, puis-je rester avec lui ? s'enquit Hermione.

McGonagall, fut tout d'abord surprise, puis elle remarqua la peur dans les yeux de Draco.

- Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Granger. Mr Malfoy attend dans la salle de Potions.

0o0o0

- Tu es prêt Draco? demanda Hermione quand ils se trouvèrent devant la salle de Potions, et elle remarqua qu'elle craignait plus d'entrer dans la salle de classe maintenant que Lucius Malfoy était à l'intérieur que quand c'était Rogue qui s'y trouvait.

Le garçon hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours, main dans la main.

- Père ? demanda nerveusement Draco au grand homme qui leur tournait le dos, ses longs cheveux blonds retombant naturellement sur ses épaules.

Il se tourna pour leur faire face.

- Draco pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens la main à une sang-de-bourbe ? cria-t-il.

Les lèvres de Draco tremblèrent de peur, et il se demanda quoi répondre. Hermione décida de répondre à sa place.

- Je m'occupe de lui aujourd'hui, monsieur.

- Tu n'as pas la permission de m'adresser la parole, sang impure, lui répondit Lucius d'un ton hargneux.

- Mione est gentille.

Draco essaya de défendre Hermione, et cette dernière ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir fière qu'elle ait réussir à faire en sorte qu'il prenne sa défense.

- Silence mon garçon.

Lucius leva ses mains en signe d'avertissement et Hermione fit se reculer un peu Draco pour le protéger de son corps.

- Laissez-le tranquille ! osa-t-elle dire, bien que la peur avait crée un nœud dans son estomac.

Le dos de la main de Lucius la frappa de toutes ses forces et elle tomba au sol.

- Non, s'écria Draco qui se précipita à terre où il commença à passer ses mains dans la chevelure d'Hermione pour la calmer.

Elle toucha doucement sa joue.

- Monsieur Malfoy, je dois vous demander de partir maintenant. Mais notez bien ces mots : je vous ferais payer votre geste.

La voix et les mots de Dumbledore résonnaient comme de la musique dans la tête d'Hermione. Lucius, hors de lui, sortit en furie de la salle de classe, sans accorder un seul regard ou mot à son fils.

- Mademoiselle Granger, vous allez bien ?

Dumbledore l'aida à se remettre debout et remarqua le bleu qui commençait à se former sur sa joue.

- Emmenez Monsieur Malfoy dans votre chambre, et mettez-le au lit. Je vais vous envoyer Poppy avec une potion pour ce bleu.

Ses yeux bleus glacés la détendirent aussitôt.

- Oui professeur. Merci. Viens Dracie, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit maintenant.

Elle tendit la main et Draco s'en empara avec empressement.

0o0o0

Draco sortit de la salle de bain comme il avait fait le matin même mais cette fois-ci il dit :

- J'ai brossé mes dents encore plus longtemps parce j'ai mangé des bonbons aujourd'hui.

- C'est très bien, et est-ce que tu t'es bien mis en pyjama pour ne pas avoir froid ? demanda affectueusement Hermione.

- Oui Mione, je suis prêt pour aller au lit maintenant.

Il grimpa sur le lit et laissa Hermione rabattre les couvertures sur lui, comme lui l'avait fait quelques heures auparavant. Hermione voulut se pencher et embrasser son front pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais alors que son visage s'approchait doucement du sien, elle vit ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle sut que la potion avait cessé de faire effet. Elle embrassa ses lèvres à la place.

_

* * *

_

Voilà pour cet avant-dernier chapitre !

_Le dernier s'intitulera Véritasérum : la potion de vérité !_

_N'oubliez pas de reviewer !_

_Bises à tous !_


	5. Véritasérum, la potion de Vérité

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Et voilà ! C'est la fin de cette fanfiction que j'ai traduit (histoire original de __**LolaCherryColaGirl)**_

_J'espère que vous aurez aimé la lire !_

_N'hésitez à aller voir mes autres fanfictions et traductions !_

_Et surtout Bonne lecture !_

**Réponses aux reviews (anonymes) :**

**Camill0u** : Merci Camillou ! Alors ces crêpes ?

**Dame Angelique Malfoy** : J'adore toujours autant tes reviews un peu fofolles !

**Mél** : De rien pour la traduction, j'espère en faire mon métier, donc c'est un entraînement pour moi

**Marion** : Vont-ils finir ensemble ? Telle est la question ! Et voici la réponse dans ce chapitre !

**

* * *

**

Véritasérum – La Potion de Vérité.

Il fallut quelques instants à Draco avant de répondre aux douces lèvres pressées sur les siennes, mais une fois qu'il le fit, il répondit en encourageant doucement avec sa langue la bouche d'Hermione à s'ouvrir. Ses mains tirèrent sur la chemise de la jeune femme, la suppliant de s'approcher un peu plus. Elle grimpa sur le lit avec empressement et s'allongea à côté de lui. Pendant que ses doigts, aussi prudemment que possible, caressaient le bleu sur sa joue, les doigts d'Hermione étaient occupés à se mêler complètement à ses cheveux blonds.

La bouche de Draco se déplaçait sur le cou d'Hermione et sa main reposait dans le bas de son dos quand ils entendirent une voix haut perchée criait à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ ETRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE TOUS LES DEUX ?

Draco détourna son visage du cou fin d'Hermione pour faire face au visage stricte et ridé de Poppy Pomfresh qui le fixait d'un regard désapprobateur.

- Mademoiselle Granger, de vous au moins, je me serais attendu à mieux ! dit l'infirmière.

Draco, offensé, fronça les sourcils.

- Madame Pomfresh, je suis désolée, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez.

Hermione commença alors une explication hâtive.

- Il était…inconscient. Et vous savez, puisque vous êtes une infirmière, que quand quelqu'un est inconscient il faut lui faire du bouche-à-bouche…et c'est ce que j'étais en train de faire.

Madame Pomfresh ne prit même pas la peine de la gratifier d'une réponse, et leva simplement un sourcil avant de se diriger rapidement à grandes enjambées vers le lit et d'en tirer Hermione par le bras.

- Mademoiselle Granger, vous allez retourner dans votre dortoir, prendre cette potion et demain, vous allez tous les deux subir une heure de retenue à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmière mit une potion couleur lavande dans les mains d'Hermione avant de la pousser légèrement vers le portrait.

0o0o0

Une fois qu'Hermione fut dans la salle de bain de son dortoir, en sécurité et à l'abri du sermon de Madame Pomfresh, elle étudia le large bleu qui s'étendait sur sa joue et commençait à passer du bleu à violet. Elle l'avait eu en défendant Draco Malfoy…qu'elle venait juste d'embrasser…et ensuite ils s'étaient faits prendre par Madame Pomfresh…et maintenant elle avait une heure de retenue…

- Ma vie est fichue, murmura-t-elle avant d'avaler la potion, et frappa sa tête à plusieurs reprises contre le mur de la salle de bain, tout en répétant : fichue, fichue, fichue.

Quand sa tête commença à lui faire mal, Hermione réalisa qu'il était temps qu'elle arrête de se la cogner si fort contre les carreaux très durs, qui composaient le murs de la salle de bain et d'aller se coucher. Une fois entrée dans son dortoir, elle remarqua que Parvati Patil suçait son pouce tout en dormant. « J'espère que c'est parce que la potion n'a pas encore fini de faire effet. » pensa Hermione avant de se glisser dans son lit et de faire de beaux rêves à propos d'un certain Serpentard blond.

0o0o0

Draco était allongé, à moitié éveillé, dans son lit, essayant désespérément d'oublier le discours que Madame Pomfresh lui avait administré sur l'abstinence, et si il était déjà trop tard, sur la protection. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait vraiment embrassé Hermione, Miss-je-sais-tout Granger ! Ou qu'elle était celle qui avait commencé. Ou qu'il avait apprécié cela. Ou qu'ils avaient été surpris par Madame Pomfresh.

« Et tout ça à cause de mon père…J'ai finalement quelque chose pour lequel je peux le remercier. » pensa Draco, tout en se retournant. Il était maintenant allongé sur le côté du lit, essayant désespérément de s'endormir.

Il y arriva finalement et fit de beaux rêves à propos d'une certaine Gryffondor aux cheveux en bataille.

0o0o0

Quand Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait intensément, une brise légère faisait trembler les feuilles des arbres, les chenilles étaient devenues de magnifiques papillons, et elle s'attendait à moitié à voir de joyeux oiseaux chantants voler à travers la fenêtre et l'aider à s'habiller, accompagné de préférence par un cerf.

Bien sûr, de telles choses n'arrivèrent pas. Oh non, au lieu de cela, elle découvrit que même si la potion de Parvati avait finalement cessé de faire effet, celle de Lavande, en revanche, était toujours active, et elle se comportait toujours comme une enfant.

Après sa douche, Hermione questionna Parvati pour savoir pourquoi la bouteille de shampooing était pleine d'eau. Elle n'avait pas réussi à l'utiliser.

- Oh c'est parce que Lavande pensait que si elle versait de l'eau dans le peu de shampooing qu'il restait dans la bouteille, elle se remplirait toute seule à nouveau de shampooing et on économiserait de l'argent, expliqua Parvati en lançant un regard noir à Lavande.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. J'espère que tu l'as eu à l'œil depuis ça.

Elle commença à mettre les livres dont elle aurait besoin dans la journée dans son sac et n'entendit pas ce que Parvati murmura quelques secondes plus tard.

- Oh je l'ai fais, et j'ai vu ce qu'elle a fait ensuite, et tu ne vas pas aimer ça du tout.

- LAVANDE ! POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL MANQUE DES PAGES A LA FIN DE MON LIVRE ?

0o0o0

Dans une autre pièce, Draco suspendit ses mouvements alors qu'il pensait avoir entendu Hermione crier. Secouant la tête, il reprit ses activités.

0o0o0

Elles sont blanches, répondit innocemment Lavande à Hermione. On peut les utiliser pour écrire dessus.

- En AUCUNE circonstance, on ne TOUCHE mes livres, jeune fille !

Les petites mains d'Hermione était placées sur ses hanches et lançait un regard furieux à Lavande, encore plus furieux que celui qu'elle avait jeté à Fred, le jour où il avait ensorcelé ses livres pour qu'ils s'enfuient loin d'elle dès qu'elle essayait de les ouvrir.

- Désolée Mione.

Alors que les yeux de Lavande se remplissaient de larmes, Hermione se détourna d'elle, se sentant coupable, et Parvati s'assit à côté de la jeune fille sur le lit.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Parvati retourna son attention vers Hermione alors qu'elle parlait.

- Va crier sur Malfoy à la place.

Hermione était déjà sur le point de partir quand elle entendit ce que Parvati avait dit, et là, elle se souvint. Malfoy…le baiser…

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? murmura-t-elle doucement avant de quitter la Salle Commune pour aller petit déjeuner.

0o0o0

Les mains de Draco étaient moites, et son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il s'approchait du Grand Hall. Elle allait se trouver dans cette pièce. Assise avec ses amis dégoûtants, riant, passant du bon temps…Et lui serait assis à la table des Serpentards, se demandant désespérément si lancer un os forcerait Pansy à aller courir après, lui donnant ainsi cinq minutes d'intimité.

Prenant une dernière grande inspiration, il ouvrit les portes, entra à l'intérieur et commença à marcher droit devant et renversa…qui d'autre que Hermione Granger.

- Oomph, fut le son très intelligent qu'elle émit quand ses fesses rencontrèrent le dur sol de pierre.

Ignorant la douleur lancinante, elle saisit la main que Draco lui offrait et se releva.

- Désolé, dit-il à contrecœur.

Il n'avait jamais aimé s'excuser.

- Oh ça va aller.

Hermione rougit et décida de se lancer dans le vif du sujet, au lieu de tourner autour du pot pendant des heures.

- A propos d'hier soir…

La voix de la jeune femme était traînante.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Draco, curieux de découvrir ce qu'Hermione pensait de tout ça.

Il savait seulement ce que lui ressentait…et cela l'embrouiller au plus haut point.

- Oui eh bien…on devrait vraiment aller en cours non hein ? On ne peut pas être en retard.

Hermione se dégonfla et se dépêcha de courir vers les cachots. Draco soupira, pensant qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais d'elle une réponse honnête à propos de ce qui s'était passé le vieille. Merlin, qu'il avait tort !

0o0o0

- Et c'est ainsi que la potion très compliquée de Véritasérum est préparée. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ?

Les yeux de Rogue passèrent en revue les élèves et il remarqua la main avide de Pansy qui brassait l'air.

- Oui mademoiselle Parkinson ?

- Professeur, d'où viennent les bébés ?

La potion de Pansy n'avait pas cessé de faire effet non plus.

- Ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu de demander cela Mademoiselle Parkinson. Et ça ne sera jamais le bon endroit ni moment pour demander. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor car Mr. Weasley a visiblement échoué à préparer correctement la potion d'hier et maintenant je dois subir d'incessantes questions sur la reproduction.

Rogue, fatigué, se massa les tempes et mit un point d'honneur à ne pas croiser le regard de Pansy Parkinson.

- La potion Véritasérum est très longue à préparer, alors j'ai peu triché et l'ai commencé pour vous.

Hermione rit doucement en pensant que Rogue lui rappelait un chef dans une émission de cuisine.

- Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est incorporer le reste des ingrédients comme c'est inscrit sur le tableau et remuer correctement. Vous avez une heure. Y a-t-il des questions ?

Rogue s'occupa de distribuer aux élèves les potions pré-préparées tout en disant :

- Non Mademoiselle Parkinson, je ne vous expliquerai pas d'où viennent les bébés.

Finalement, alors que son travail était terminé, il quitta les cachots. Il savait que les fumées des différentes potions seraient suffisantes pour obliger tout le monde à ne dire que la vérité pendant un moment, et il devait partir avant que cela n'arrive.

Ses longues enjambées furent cependant bientôt suivies par d'autres plus courtes et plus rapides, et il se retourna en criant : « Quoi encore !? » au visage ressemblant à un chien de Pansy Parkinson.

- D'où viennent les bébés ?

- Pour la dernière fois, je ne vous le dirai PAS !

0o0o0

Rogue posa le crayon violet après avoir colorié les ailes de la fée qu'il avait dessiné.

- Et vous voyez Mademoiselle Parkinson, c'est de cette façon que la fée des bébés peut emmener les bébés dans leur maison. Elle peut voler.

- Ooh…je comprends maintenant.

Pansy frappa avec enthousiasme dans ses mains et regarda fixement le dessin coloré qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.

Se sentant épuisé, Rogue marmonna amèrement :

- Et ça nous aura pris quasiment une heure et demi et trente dessins ratés pour en arriver là.

- Merci professeur.

Pansy attrapa son dessin et marcha dans la direction opposée à celle que Rogue prenait mais il était trop las et agacé pour arrêter la jeune fille.

Grâce au nombre de joues rougissantes, aux élèves qui pouffaient de rires, et aux yeux fixaient sur le sol de pierre, Rogue devinait que quelques vérités, peut-être même quelques secrets avaient déjà été révélés.

Pour ce qu'il pouvait saisir des brides d'informations que les élèves se chuchotaient entre eux alors qu'il traversait la pièce à grands pas, Crabbe avait proclamé son amour éternel à Parvati Patil juste avant que Rogue ne rentre dans la pièce.

En observant d'un regard l'expression dégoûtée de la jeune femme et celle de son soupirant, Rogue comprit qu'il y avait des vérités qu'il valait mieux ne pas révéler. D'un air pensif, il plaça le bout de ses doigts ensemble et songea, comme si il avait déjà prévu son prochain projet d'entremetteur.

Des voix s'élevant de la table d'à côté détourna son attention.

- Non Malfoy ! Ne me pose pas cette question. Rien de bon ne sortira de ce que tu vas me demander alors laisse tomber !

Hermione rabattit avec férocité une mèche de cheveux qui lui collait aux tempes à cause de la chaleur de la salle de classe tout en essayant de convaincre Draco de ne pas lui demander pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé la veille.

- Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir que c'est ce que je vais te demander Granger ?

Draco pencha sa tête sur le côté et ses cheveux blonds tombèrent sur ses yeux argentés.

- Parce que tu es intelligent, déclara honnêtement Hermione.

Elle leva rapidement la main pour couvrir sa bouche.

Draco fut surpris pendant un instant, mais il ne le montra pas et lui lança un sourire narquois à la place.

- Alors tu penses que je suis intelligent hein ?

Il rit tout bas, amusé, tandis qu'il la regardait mordre sa lèvre inférieure, pour s'empêcher de parler, mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance, et elle hocha vigoureusement la tête pour lui répondre, le faisant aboyer de rire au lieu de juste rire doucement.

Avec regrets, elle se mordit la joue avant de dire :

- Très bien. Mais on peut jouer à deux à ce petit jeu. Est-ce que tu étais inquiet quand tu devais veiller sur moi ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Oui, répondit-il honnêtement, plissant ses yeux de colère devant son manque d'autodiscipline. Tout à l'heure, devant la Grande Salle, tu as dit : « A propos d'hier soir… ». Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement ?

Si Draco devait plonger, Hermione plongerait avec lui.

Elle essayait de se mordre la lèvre et de se cacher la bouche à l'aide de ses mains pour s'empêcher de dire la vérité. Il vit ses yeux marrons passer de lui à la porte qui menait à la sortie de la classe. Devinant qu'elle pensait à s'enfuir, il lui attrapa brutalement le poignet pour la maintenir à sa place.

- Alors ? grogna-t-il.

- J'ai aimé ça, répondit-elle en un souffle.

Elle rougit, ses joues étaient si rouges qu'il ne lui manquait qu'un peu de doré pour être confondue avec une bannière de Gryffondor. Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent de surprise. C'était la seule façon dont il pouvait réagir alors qu'il était toujours en train d'essayer de saisir tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a mangé ta langue ? marmonna amèrement Hermione.

Draco secoua la tête pour lui répondre.

- Non c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Je hais le Véritasérum, exhalèrent-ils, tous les deux au même moment.

0o0o0

Le même jour, au dîner dans la Grande Salle, personne ne sembla remarquer que le professeur Rogue se penchait légèrement sur la gauche, tout en continuant de beurrer son toast pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et demandait à voix basse à Madame Pomfresh :

- Poppy ?

Il était embarrassé d'utiliser son prénom.

- Cela vous dérangerait-il que je prenne en charge la retenue de Mademoiselle Granger et de Monsieur Malfoy ?

L'infirmière scolaire abaissa ses couverts et Rogue se redressa.

- Pourquoi Severus ? demanda-t-elle, en tournant son visage vers lui.

Pour gagner du temps, Rogue mordit dans son toast, le mâchant et avalant avec soin, avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

- Eh bien parce que je pense que ça aurait dû être à moi de leur donner une retenue, étant donné que c'est leur comportement dans ma classe qui les a en fait mené à faire ce qu'ils faisaient quand vous les avez surpris.

Rogue bataillait avec lui-même pour réprimer le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage, alors qu'il songeait à quel point il était doué en tant qu'entremetteur.

Puisqu'elle n'attendait pas avec impatience de devoir se charger de deux adolescents en pleine crise hormonale dans son infirmerie, Poppy donna son accord à la proposition de Rogue et se retourna pour terminer son repas, ne remarquant pas le sourire diabolique de son condisciple.

0o0o0

_« Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Votre retenue de ce soir, ainsi que celle de Monsieur Malfoy a été délégué au professeur Rogue. Vous vous rendrez donc dans les cachots, dans la salle de potion à 8h précises. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'emmener votre baguette. _

_Sincèrement, Poppy Pomfresh. »_

Hermione serra très fort la lettre dans sa main, la réduisant à l'état d'une petite boule de papier tandis qu'elle résistait à l'envie de crier devant toute cette atrocité.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle au plus proche des murs de la tour Gryffondor, sursautant quand la voix rêveuse d'un des portraits lui répondit :

- Est-ce de l'Amour ? Et où se trouve-il donc ? Pourquoi ?

Hermione secoua la tête, ignorant délibérément le portrait et la lettre, tandis qu'elle attrapa silencieusement sa baguette et la plaçait dans sa poche avant de se diriger vers les cachots, son estomac se contractant et la faisant terriblement souffrir.

0o0o0

- Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux là…

Rogue lança un regard renfrogné à Draco qui était arrivé cinq minutes en retard.

- Nous pouvons commencer votre retenue.

Rogue marqua une pause pour observer le couple en face de lui. Il les avait placés au même bureau, le charme qu'il avait lancé quelques instants auparavant les empêchant de s'éloigner du banc sur lequel ils étaient assis, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les admirer alors qu'ils étaient assis, la tête haute, et leur fierté qui se ressemblait tant que c'était même ridicule qu'il ne la voit pas eux-mêmes.

Arborant un sourire démoniaque, Rogue désigna les dix seaux qui se trouvaient sous la table, remplis de créatures mouvantes qu'Hermione avait précédemment identifié comme étant des « Monstres de Terre ».

- Vous les couperez…

Il déplaça ensuite son doigt pour indiquer d'énormes piles de chaudrons à côté du bureau.

- Et vous les nettoierez, termina-t-il.

Marquant seulement une dernière pause avant de quitter la pièce, Rogue ajouta :

- Quand vous aurez fini, la porte se déverrouillera et vous pourrez partir, mais avant…

Rogue agita sa baguette, et celle d'Hermione se mit silencieusement à voler à travers la pièce et atterrit soigneusement dans sa paume ouverte.

- Pas de baguette Mademoiselle Granger.

Elle se retint de lui renvoyer une remarque assassine et laissa échapper une profonde expiration tandis qu'elle entendit la porte se refermer et se verrouiller.

- Alors…dit Draco en attrapant un chaudron et une brosse en bois à poils durs pour le nettoyer. Nous y voilà.

- Tes dons d'observateurs ne te font jamais défaut n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione, plissant ses yeux de concentration pour être sûre qu'elle coupait les « Monstres de Terre » correctement.

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait, et pourtant la nuit dernière je n'ai pas réussi à voir que tu allais m'embrasser, répliqua Draco, qui n'était pas capable de laisser ce sujet de côté.

Il sourit quand il vit Hermione rougir.

- Ecoute, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais prévu. C'est juste arrivé. Et je pense vraiment que tu devrais passer à autre chose.

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, et attendit sa réponse, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait qu'il dise.

A sa plus grande surprise, Draco avait l'air en colère quand elle se tourna vers lui, cherchant une réponse sur les expressions de son visage.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu m'a fais subir cette semaine ? De ce que tu m'as fait ressentir ? Tu…

Il parvint à baisser un peu le ton de sa voix enragée pendant qu'il continuait sa confession.

- Tu m'as excité…Tu m'as fait ressentir des choses…m'inquiéter pour toi ! sa voix s'éleva un peu plus et les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent.

- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire, bégaya sincèrement Hermione.

Elle était étonnée, même si elle s'était parfois surprise à penser que peut-être Draco pouvait ressentir quelque chose proche de la tendresse pour elle.

- Eh bien c'est super ! Je t'avoue tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et toi, tu ne sais pas quoi dire.

Draco frottait furieusement le chaudron qui était maintenant plus que propre.

- Arrête ça Draco.

Hermione s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne pour arrêter l'incessant frottage. Elle eut le souffle coupé en sentant leur contact physique. Sa peau touchant la sienne, même si innocemment, était suffisant pour faire frissonner ses doigts.

Il tourna son beau visage vers le sien et la regarda, ses yeux étaient clairs et honnêtes.

- Hermione…essayant de voir comment résonner le prénom de la jeune fille sur sa langue.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ressentir ? murmura Hermione à son tour, oubliant littéralement tout à propos de Mage Noir, de retenues, de différences, tout ce qui n'était pas sa peau contre la sienne, et son regard posé sur elle, qui la faisait se sentir belle.

- Chaleur, passion, bonheur, lista Draco, à moitié effrayé en pensant à la manière dont elle allait réagir.

Alors qu'elle faisait un pas en avant, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, sa bouche sur la sienne, sa langue contre la sienne, il sut qu'il n'avait rien à craindre…à part peut-être Harry et Ron quand ils apprendront la vérité.

0o0o0

Rogue mit fin au sort qui lui permettait de suivre ce qui se passait dans sa salle de classe, un sourire aux lèvres. Rapidement, il griffonna une lettre courte et vantarde, qu'il envoya par hibou à Dumbledore pour le remercier de son aide.

Observant le hibou voler hors de la pièce, Rogue attrapa un autre morceau de parchemin et une vieille plume, écrivant en haut du feuillet : _« Comment réunir Albus Dumbledore et Minerva __McGonagall »._

0o0o0

Dumbledore s'excusa auprès de Lucius Malfoy, et se leva pour lire la lettre du professeur Rogue, un grand sourire éclairant son visage ridé.

- Monsieur Malfoy, vous souvenez vous que je vous aie promis que vous payeriez pour ce que vous avez fait à Mademoiselle Granger ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux bleus étincelants, pendant qu'il disait cela.

- Oui, répondit nerveusement Lucius, se penchant en avant sur sa chaise, observant attentivement le moindre mouvement que pourrait faire Dumbledore.

- Eh bien, il est temps pour moi de vous montrer ceci.

Dumbledore apporta un bassin de pierre, ressemblant étrangement à une Pensive et le posa sur le bureau, entre lui et Lucius. Il attrapa avec soin une des bulles du bassin, et utilisa sa baguette pour la faire flotter vers Lucius.

- Vous allez avoir la chance d'entrevoir un peu le futur.

Dumbledore s'illumina un peu tandis qu'il montrait à Lucius son fils en train d'embrasser Hermione Granger, à ce qui ne pouvait être que leur mariage. L'image s'évanouit dans un nuage de fumée grise et fut remplacée par une image d'Hermione et Draco disant au revoir à leur fille, qui se tenait à la fenêtre d'un des wagons du Poudlard Express, visiblement excitée par sa rentrée en première année à l'école de Magie.

Les lèvres de Lucius se pincèrent en une ligne que l'on pouvait à peine distinguer alors qu'il se levait et sortait en furie de la pièce, laissant Dumbledore s'esclaffer derrière lui.

- Promesse tenue, dit-il à voix haute tout en caressant Fumseck

_

* * *

_

Voilà c'est la fin de cette histoire !

_J'espère qu'elle vous aura plû ! N'hésitez à me laisser vos reviews !_

_Encore merci à ma tartine pour avoir corriger toute cette fanfic !_

_Bises et Bonne soirée à tous et à toutes !_


End file.
